Tod und krieg
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: Un viaje, una nueva guerra, y una nueva vida, que pasara en esta guerra contra Tod und krieg.
1. Chapter 1

-HOLA queridos lectores, como lo prometido es deuda aquí estoy con una nueva historia de Integra x Alucard-**entra en escena mora quitándose unas cuerdas del cuerpo y una mordaza de la boca-**morita ¿cómo te va? ^_^U- (creíste que amordazándome y encerrándome en el cuarto te desharías de mi.)- por lo que veo no, pero ya que estas aquí di el disclaimer, si-(en serio pues está bien DISCLAIMER, los personajes de Hellsing, son propiedad del fabuloso Kota Hirano y lo hacemos sin fines de lucro a sí que por fa no nos demanden)-vamos a la historia nos vemos en las notas de abajo-(si mientras nosotras ajustamos cuentas)**-isabelita sale corriendo seguida por mora que trae en las manos una cinta adhesiva- **no mora solo fue juego- (isabelita ven aquí loca maniática)- no socorro auxilio-.

**UN NUEVOCOMIENSO SIN TI **

**Capitulo 1: Todo comienza **

Esa noche en la mansión Helllsing, después de completar una misión en Bucarest, sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing caminaba en círculos en su oficina, debía hablar con su arrogante sirviente Alucard sobre los nuevos elementos de la organización y saber si sus sospechas sobre la agente Seras Victoria eran ciertas, aunque por alguna razón desconocida para ella, el saber la verdad no le agradaba en lo mínimo, pero eso sería lo mejor para ella, saber que estaba ocurriendo, para poner orden en su organización, aunque por un motivo desconocido para, deseaba que solo fuera su imaginación, y el momento llego debía enfrentar esa extraña verdad.

Se dirigió a su escritorio se sentó en su cómoda silla y después tomo un cigarrillo de los que tanto amaba en su boca para calmar sus nervios.

-_Alucard sirviente ¡ven!_ –Dijo fingiendo un tono de voz más frio e indiferente para la situación

_-¿Me llamo, usted mi ama?-_ Dijo Alucard atravesando la pared de la oficina de sir Integra

_-Si necesitamos hablar de la agente victoria dime por que la convertiste… eso no es propio de ti_- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y controlar ese extraño nudo en su estomago**.**

_- Tú sientes algo por ella ¿verdad?, ¿te has enamorado de la agente Victoria?-_Pregunto ella con un nudo en la garganta el cual no supo porque apareció

_-Si, por eso la convertí porque ella me divierte-_Dijo él no tan convencido fingiendo esa sonrisa burlona que tanto lo caracteriza, para ser más convincente, porque él vampiro recordó con rabia el encuentro de esa mujer con el imbécil de Bernardotte, que ella estuviera en los brazos de ese maldito mercenario al que odiaba desde ese momento le causaba un horrible ataque de ira y celos recordar aquello le hacía querer matarlo. Su rabia y celos hablaron_._

_-Pero a usted no debería interesarle lo que su humilde sirviente haga, solo preocúpese por su vida, porque no creo que le importe la mía, con todo respeto ocúpese de sus relaciones con sus amantes los soldados __Señorita__ Hellsing-_Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se arrepintió e Iba a decir algo para disculparse pero Integra le interrumpió y le dijo con un tono más frio que de costumbre cosa que lo alerto la había herido al decirle eso.

_-Lo que yo haga con mi vida y mis soldados no es de tu incumbencia y si me vuelves a faltar el respeto de esa manera ,¡te regresare a la asquerosa celda de la que te saque!, no lo olvides yo soy el ama y tu el esclavo, bien puedes irte sirviente-_ Contesto ella con odio y dolor en sus palabras, Alucard se retiro pero se detuvo en el pasillo por un momento pensó regresar y retractarse de lo que había dicho, decirle que la amaba, pero no su orgullo, su ego y sus celos pudieron más que el amor que le tenía a Integra.

Integra ya sola en su oficina comenzó a llorar, últimamente se sentía bastante extraña, estaba tan distraída y ausente que hasta olvido mencionarle a Alucard que entrenara a los gansos salvajes que eran los nuevos soldados que Walter había contratado, después de su regreso a la organización llevaba tres meses libre después de la lucha que habían tenido con el vampiro incognito y de que la acusaran de alta traición a la corona**. **

_**-**__Yo llorando por ese maldito vampiro infeliz, si esto era lo único que te faltaba Integra_-Se reprocho así misma.

_-Yo llorar, no lo había hecho desde la muerte mi padre, jure jamás volver a hacerlo y mucho menos por este maldito chupasangre_-Se dijo.

_-¿Pero qué rayos me pasa con Alucard? , yo no entiendo, ¿qué demonios me está sucediendo?, perdóname padre por favor perdóname, no sé que me ocurre con ese vampiro, pero siento que te he fallado, pero yo solo deseo ser feliz y no lo seré si sigo en este lugar, necesito alejarme aclarar mis dudas, porque si no lo hago, no podre seguir adelante con la organización, que me encargaste al morir y fallar a la promesa que te hice es algo que ¡jamás me permitiré!- _Se seco las lagrimas, se recompuso y después se retiro a su recamara.

Donde Walter que había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta de la oficina, junto con la señorita Victoria, ya la esperaba con una bandeja de té, él sabía perfectamente lo que su ama sentía por ese maldito vampiro a pesar de que ella aun no lo sabía, él podía leer su corazón, suspiro y dijo.

_**-**__Alucard espero que no te arrepientas de esto_- Ella entro y se lanzo a los brazos del que ella consideraba un segundo padre, ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, ella solo lloro hasta quedarse dormida y el velo el sueño de la que consideraba su hija.

En las mazmorras Alucard sentado en su silla, con una copa de vino en las manos pensaba

_-Estoy actuando como un humano, pero no entiendo que acaba de pasar en la oficina de mi ama ¿mis sentimientos humanos me están haciendo que actué así con ella?, después de todo lo único que quiero es que este conmigo para hacerla feliz, para que sea mía solamente mía, que sea mi condesa, mi compañera eterna, que conmigo experimente los placeres carnales que solo yo soy digno de enseñarle ella es mía y de nadie más.-_Alguien toco la puerta de su celda sacándolo totalmente de sus pensamientos.

**-**_maestro ¿puedo pasar?_-dijo un poco nerviosa la agente Victoria.

**-**_Sí, ¿qué quieres chica policía?_**-**Seras entro y se sentó en una silla enfrente de la de Alucard y dijo.

_**-**__Maestro discúlpeme, pero escuche su plática con sir Hellsing junto con Walter, íbamos a pedirle a la sir, que colocara a los gansos salvajes y al capitán Pip Bernardotte en las mazmorras del fondo_-Alucard la interrumpió de golpe por el coraje de escuchar el nombre del mercenario.

_**-**__maldición chica policía, ¡ve al punto!-_Seras se puso blanca por la forma en que su maestro le hablo y solo pudo agachar su cabeza.

**-**¡_Ha! sí discúlpeme maestro, pero usted es como un padre para mí y bueno no puedo creer lo que le dijo a la sir de nosotros, porque no hay un nosotros ¿verdad_? –pregunto la chica totalmente ruborizada.

**-**_no tu eres solo mi aprendiza chica policía lo dije, no lo sé por molestar a Integra, ¿eso es todo o algo más?-_dijo Alucard con mofa.

_**-**__No maestro, bueno si creo, que lo que le dijo a sir Integra fue hiriente, debería disculparse con ella, eso es todo-_ Respondió Seras con una sonrisa y salió del cuarto tarareando una canción que aprendió mientras estaba entrenando con los gansos salvajes**.**

En cuanto Seras se retiro Alucard un poco fastidiado y de mal humor se metió a su ataúd a tratar de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Integra despertó más tranquila, aun seguía sin entender que le pasaba, pero mientras dormía había escuchado una voz y gracias a eso decidido darse un tiempo, para entender su extraño comportamiento, se iría de viaje a donde aun no sabía pero la idea le encantaba.

-_Dejare la organización en manos de Walter, solo por dos meses además todo saldrá bien si eso es lo mejor tanto para mí, como para mí organización_.-Pensó ella que se sentía mejor con más fuerza, pero aun con muchas preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

_**-**__Haberse desahogado ayer le sentó de maravilla, ¿verdad sir Integra?_-Dijo Walter con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en los labios.

_**-**__Sí creo que tienes razón Walter y gracias por lo de anoche tengo algo que pedirte, primero deseo que me ayudes a organizar un viaje para dos meses y que te hagas cargo de la organización en ese tiempo por favor_ -El mayordomo sonrió y asintió un poco con la cabeza.

-_Pero con dos condiciones, mi ama_-Integra solo asintió y Walter prosiguió**.**

_**-**__La primera que compre ropa nueva, que se arregle diferente y la segunda que se lleve a dos de los mejores soldados-_ y la miro para ver su reacción.

_-Está bien, pero tú eliges a los__que creas mejores, ahora vamos de compras que necesito prepararme para el viaje_-Dijo una Integra más tranquila y con ganas de seguir adelante, mientras Walter la miraba como un padre orgulloso, la chica se dio un rápido baño se vistió y salió relajada y llena de optimismo.

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, Alucard daba vueltas en su amado ataúd sin lograr dormir, pues aun se debatía, si realmente amaba a Integra o ella solo era una más de sus conquistas y la respuesta a eso lo inquietaba.

_-Porque, no puedo creerlo, eso es un golpe bajo para mi orgullo, yo el que tantas veces dijo ¡no tener sentimientos humanos enamorado!, ¡y de la nieta del hombre que me quito todo! , que ridículo me siento pensando todo esto, y pensar que todo empezó por lujuria y con un yo seré el primero y el único ella es mía y punto nadie tocara lo que me pertenece y eso mi querida integra lo decidí cuando cumpliste los 15 años a esa edad ya eras perfecta, deseable, y serias mía y de nadie más, pero ese imbécil soldado se tenía que entrometer, pero la pregunta es tu quieres a ese bastardo de Pip Bernardotte y si es así juro que lo matare, pero no puedo por el momento , me odiarías y tu odio no es lo que quiero mi amada ama, yo quiero tu amor y que seas mi condesa, que seas una gran reina de los no muertos, ya arreglare cuentas con ese maldito de Bernardotte después-._ Alucard en ese momento, recordó todo con claridad sobre el encuentro de Pip e Integra, cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre del coraje

**FLASH BACK**

Alucard caminaba hacia la sala de tiros cuando se detuvo a ver a sus nuevos compañeros de lucha los gansos salvajes, se veían como un montón de debiluchos humanos, patéticos y miedosos, cuando de pronto vio al líder del grupo, que se le acerco y lo saludo.

_-Mucho gusto soy Pip Bernardotte, líder de los gansos salvajes y tú debes ser el vampiro Alucard ¿cierto?-_Dijo el joven francés en tono formal ante el nosferatu

_-Si yo soy Alucard la poderosa arma secreta de la real orden de los caballeros protestantes, la organización Hellsing, ustedes deben ser los que se encargaran de cuidar a mi ama no, pues de una vez les aviso que si fallan en su misión y mi ama resulta herida o algo por el estilo, los destrozare a todos entendieron o ¿no?- _Todos asintieron menos Daniel y Pip que ignoraron la actitud intimidante de Alucard.

_-Cuidaremos muy bien de sir Hellsing para eso nos pagan, aunque cuidar a esa mujer tan hermosa no nos costara trabajo, si no que será un gusto_-Dijo Pip en tono coqueto solo para molestar a Alucard no resistió, que después de dichas palabras se le iba a lanzar encima, pero en eso integra apareció y le dijo.

_-¡Detente Alucard! deja en paz al capitán y retírate sirviente__**-**_Alucard se fue del lugar hasta la sala de tiros donde estuvo dos horas muy aburrido, cuando salió de ese lugar lo que vio lo dejo sin habla Integra su ama, su condesa, era cargada en brazos por Pip, ella se agarraba de su cuello y el la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, mientras ella poco a poco se iba quedando total y profundamente dormida, así realmente parecía una hermosa condesa_**.**_

**FIN DEL FLAS HBACK**

-_Como odio recordar eso, maldito mercenario deseo empalarte y después beber toda tu maldita sangre_-Dijo Alucard con fastidio y se quedo profundamente dormido soñando formas de torturar al querido Pip, pero no le duro el gusto y prefirió salir a caminar por los campos de entrenamiento, eso siempre le ayudaba a pensar.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_# _#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-(Hola queridos lectores este es el primer capítulo de la historia que evitara que Alucard y Seras nos usen de tiro al blanco)**-en eso aparece isabelita retirando de su cuerpo los residuos de la cinta adhesiva-**que rayos te sucede, se presupone que la que tiene cordura, de las dos eras tú, y mira que loca estas- (si pero… tu empezaste, así que ya que estas aquí di lo importante, si)-si claro este primer capítulo está dedicado a mi amigo y escritor favorito Bkpets, a Aletse que escribe mi historia favorita en el fan don AXI y a mi mejor amigo ice barrier samurái que en realidad es mi amigo Víctor, gracias por sus comentarios los adoro les mando mil besos y muchas gracias por leer mi historia-

(Por favor dejen REVIEWS, si no está loca se nos deprime y me desespera cuando lo hace)-oye contrólate si, o si no le diré a Alucard que a la que se le ocurrió la idea de el lemon en nuestra primera historia fue a ti- (pero no fue en mis cinco sentidos, escribí eso bajo el efecto de cinco caballitos de tequila, no es mi culpa por fa no le digas si)- ok pero contrólate si- (si bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo chao)-

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA **


	2. Chapter 2

(Hola mis queridos lectores) -óyeme como que tus lectores, son mis lectores, yo soy la que se quiebra la cabeza escribiendo, no tu mora- (hay pero que envidiosa) -si como sea por fas el disclaimer-(ok DISCLAIMER, ni los personajes, ni la serie, son nuestros son de… ya no me acuerdo, pero nuestros no, ya quisiéramos, así que por fas no nos demanden. T_T) - contestaciones a los reviews al final disfruten la historia- (disfrútenla chao)-.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Capitulo 2: Todo se aclara. **

Mientras tanto en los campos de entrenamiento, Pip les platicaba a sus soldados y amigos su pequeño incidente con sir Integra. Les decía junto a la agente Victoria que la sir trabajaba en exceso.

-_De verdad no les miento la sir se desmayo, y yo solo la lleve a la mansión, cuando llegue Walter me recibió me diciendo, que el debió de haberse quedado con ella, porque por terca no quiso comer la señorita, además no había dormido bien, ni tampoco había comido, desde ayer a pesar de que él le rogo que comiera algo, no le hizo caso y todo por estar trabajando, bueno les voy a decir que paso, y tengo a mignonette como testigo ya que ella estaba ahí, ¿verdad mignonette?_-Pip miro a Seras y ella asintió mientras decía.

_-Si chicos, yo estuve allí y lo vi todo, el señor Bernardotte jamás se propaso, ni nada por el estilo con ella, se los juro por mis lindos colmillitos, que no miento_.- Dijo ella nerviosa, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas al mirar al mercenario a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida pero dulce cosa que hiso que el mercenario sonriera y se sonrojara como Seras, en eso los demás soldados los interrumpieron.

-_Entonces que paso nos van a decir o se van a quedar como bobos echándose miraditas, haciéndose ojitos o que._-Dijo Daniel el segundo al mando, el segundo mejor de los soldados claro Pip era el mejor y Daniel su mano derecha, ellos eran como hermanos, era un chico guapo, inteligente, divertido, muy noble e humano a diferencia de todos los demás soldados, siempre pensaba en los demás, antes que en él.

-_He a si bueno pues por donde empiezo a si ya se_.- Dijo Pip un poco distraído por causa de Seras.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Pues mucho gusto sir integra nosotros somos los gansos salvajes.-_ Saluden muchachos, a nuestra nueva jefa, sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing no es hermosa nuestra nueva jefa muchachos.-dijo Pip como un halago a la sir.

_-Si todo un placer cuidar a una lindura como usted_.-Le dijeron todos en coro a la sir quien se sonrojo y dijo con tono frio y firme.

-_No hacen falta los halagos, por favor sigan a la agente victoria, y empiecen sus entrenamientos, capitán necesito hablar un segundo con usted, por favor sígame, tengo que comentarle algo de sus sueldos y sobre la parte de la mansión donde serán llevados, para que se acomoden a su gusto, venga por acá._-

-_Pero eso ya lo sabemos estuvimos ahí o que ya lo olvidaste_.- Dijo Daniel un poco celoso por que el estaba interesado en sir Integra.

-_Claro ya sé si me sigues interrumpiendo ya no les digo nada he_.- Dijo Pip un poco molesto por ser interrumpido_.-Donde me quede así.-_

_-Bien dígame sir en que le puedo servir_.-Dijo Pip muy serio, en eso llego Seras diciendo.

_-Ya estoy aquí sir.-_Dijo llegando al lugar la chica policía.

-_Muy bien Seras siéntate aquí, porque tu ayudaras a los soldados a acomodarse_.-Dijo Integra a Seras, después volvió su vista al capitán y dijo.

_-Pues vera capitán, ¿les pareció la cantidad de dinero que, Walter les ofreció?, o ¿quieren más?, para que se desarrollen como deben, en nombre de dios y su majestad la reina, y traigan triunfos sobre esos malditos demonios, a esta digna organización_-Dijo la sir con un tono muy serio.

_-No se preocupe sir, con lo que nos dieron basta y sobra, hasta para matar al mismísimo papa, ja ja.-_Dijo Pip, en eso la sir se toco la cabeza, se puso pálida y después se desmayo, de no ser por Pip, se hubiera dado un santo golpazo.

_- sir, sir ¿qué le pasa?, responda por favor_.- Grito Seras desesperada.

-Muy bien llevémosla a la mansión, mignotte, apúrate si.-Dijo Pip cargando a la sir cuando iban en camino, la sir se despertó y dijo.

_-¿Que hace Bernardotte?, ¿a dónde me lleva?-_dijo con voz muy débil.

-_La llevo a la mansión, porque usted se nos desmayo, allá atrás en la reunión que teníamos, ¿lo recuerda? -_ Dijo Pip lo más tranquilo, que pudo.

_-Ha si ya me acuerdo, me siento muy débil.-_Dijo esto con dificultad, casi dormida.

-_No se preocupe sir, Seras ya viene allá atrás, con sus cosas, por favor sosténgase de mi cuello o se puede caer.-_Dijo Pip apretando un poco, el cuerpo de la sir a sus brazos, pues casi se le caía de los brazos y ella se abrazo al cuello de Pip, para después, quedar profundamente dormida.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_-Y eso fue lo que paso ¿verdad Seras?-_Dijo Pip mirando a Seras.

_-Si así fue pobre sir debería tomar vacaciones, porque si uno de estos días le pasa algo huy, mi maestro nos empala a todos. -si así es, y espero que lo tengan muy_ presente.-les dijo Alucard mientras atravesaba la pared del sitio de juntas y a todos menos a Daniel que ya se había acostumbrado a las apariciones del vampiro soltaron un grito y se les puso la piel de gallina.

_-Bueno, ¿por qué nadie me dijo lo que le paso a mi ama? he_.-Dijo Alucard muy molesto.

_-Bueno maestro, es que yo no le dije nada, porque creí que sir Hellsing se lo había comentado, antes de que fuéramos a la misión de Bucarest, lo siento.- _Dijo Seras con congoja.

-_No importa, pero para la próxima, comunícame todo lo que le pase a Integra, es una orden chica policía._-Respondió Alucard con tranquilidad, se desvaneció y todos recuperaron el color y se retiraron a sus recamaras a descansar un rato para después ir a cenar con sir Hellsing menos Pip y Seras que se quedaron platicando un rato mas.

Dos horas más tarde llegaron a la mansión, sir Integra y Walter ambos cargando, un montón de bolsas y varios boletos de avión.

_-Bien Walter vamos a mi cuarto a hablar ahí nadie nos molestara, después por favor pídele a los soldados que se arreglen formales para la cena, y a los que escojas para que me acompañen al viaje, dales el itinerario de los vuelos, después dile a Alucard y a la agente Victoria que se arreglen y cenen con nosotros, que es una orden y por último, ayúdame a arreglarme para la cena porque yo no tengo ni idea, de que usar.-_Dijo Integra con su tono frio de costumbre.

_-Si será un gusto sir Integra, pero para que quiere hacer eso de la cena-._ En eso llegaron al cuarto de la sir dejaron las bolsas en el piso y se sentaron sir Integra en la cama y Walter en el banquillo del tocador.

_-Hare lo de la cena para dar la noticia de mi viaje a todos en la mansión, además esta mañana pedí permiso a la reina y los miembros de la mesa redonda y aceptaron, pero solo con la condición de que lleve a la agente Victoria, así que comunícale que ella también irá al viaje-_Dijo Integra con un poco de tristeza, por tener que llevar a la chica policía.

_-¡Ah! Ya veo voy a pedir que empiecen a preparar la cena y enseguida regreso después de hacer lo que me pidió_- se levanto del banquillo y ya se estaba retirando cuando la sir lo detuvo.

_-Espera Walter tu también, te sentaras en la mesa conmigo y gracias por todo_-Se levanto de la cama y lo abrazo con el mismo cariño, con el que abrazaba a su padre, después el mayordomo se retiro de la habitación y sir Integra se metió en su tina para darse un baño y relajarse antes de la cena.

Alucard que estaba feliz y tranquilo, porque después de escuchar al mercenario, se dio cuenta de que todo fue un mal entendido y que al francesito solo le interesaba su aprendiza, eso lo hizo ponerse de buen humor y recuperar en su rostro esa sonrisa cínica tan característica, suya en eso se encontró a Walter y le dijo.

-_Buenas noches Walter que te trae en esta hermosa noche a las mazmorras_.- Walter lo miro y le dijo.

-_Alucard sir Integra ordena que tu y la señorita Victoria suban a cenar con ella, los soldados, y que te arregles formal, la señorita tiene algo que decirnos a todos, te veo allá arriba Alucard.-_ Y se retiro del cuarto de Alucard.

-¿_Qué querrá decirnos mi ama?, no importa mejor, voy a disculparme con ella_-Y se desvaneció en las sombras.

Walter caminaba por las mazmorras buscando al señor Bernardotte y a la señorita Victoria sin éxito, se encontró con Daniel quien lo saludo, con un tono muy amable.

_-Buenas noches señor Walter ¿como esta?, ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?-_ A lo que Walter respondió.

_-Buenas noches joven Howard, yo estoy muy bien, estoy buscando al capitán Bernardotte y a la señorita Victoria_.-A lo que Daniel contesto.

_-Ellos están en la habitación de la agente Victoria, platicando sobre de que están enamorados.-_ Walter se quedo atónito por lo que escuchaba, pero regreso a su postura normal y le dijo a Daniel.

_-No sabía que ellos tuvieran algo que ver pero ya veo, es bueno a verte encontrado, para darte esto son unos boletos de avión y los itinerarios de los vuelos, saldrás mañana a las 8:00 am con sir Integra, el señor Bernardotte y la señorita Victoria en el vuelo 239 con rumbo a el Cairo Egipto, te sugiero que empaques ropa para dos meses, entendiste.-_Él chico solo asintió y recibió los boletos.

_-Bueno te veré esta noche durante la cena Daniel, a podrías decirle a los demás soldados que se arreglen formales para la cena, la señorita Integra anunciara esta noche lo de su viaje, si no te molesta comunicárselos, me harías un favor_.-Dijo Walter con un tono muy amable.

_-Si Walter, no te preocupes yo les aviso a los demás y gracias por lo del viaje, no te defraudare ya verás.-_Dijo el chico mientras iba a decirle a sus compañeros lo que le pidió su amigo Walter.

Walter camino hasta llegar al cuarto de la señorita Victoria, sin entender nada aun sobre ella y el capitán Bernardotte, en eso Seras y Pip platicaban de cosas triviales, hasta que Pip dijo totalmente ruborizado.

_-Mignonette sabes, desde que llegue a la organización, yo me enamore de ti y bueno yo quería saber qué piensas tú de mí y de lo nuestro ya sabes ser novios y eso._ -Y como respuesta obtuvo un beso de parte de Seras que estaba totalmente roja de pies a cabeza.

_-Guau mignonette eso fue un si verdad.-_Dijo el capitán sorprendido por la reacción de la chica policía.

_-Si claro que eso fue un si bobo.-_Después de dicho esto Seras volvió a besarlo, así estuvieron hasta que Walter llego al cuarto de la señorita Victoria, presenciando la tierna imagen de los dos enamorados, Walter se aclaro la garganta y entonces Pip y Seras voltearon a verlo totalmente sonrojados.

_-Si dinos Walter que pasa_.-Dijo Seras.

_-Claro, dinos, para que somos buenos_.- Dijo Pip todavía rojo de vergüenza.

_-Bueno vengo a decirles, que por orden de sir integra, deben arreglarse formalmente para la cena de esta noche, y debo entregarles estos boletos de avión y sus respectivos itinerarios de vuelo ustedes dos, sir integra y el joven Daniel, saldrán mañana a las 8:00 am en el vuelo 239 con rumbo al Cairo Egipto, estarán ausentes aproximadamente 2 meses, bueno eso es todo me retiro los veo en la cena.-_Walter se retiro con rumbo a la cocina para organizar las cosas para la cena, media hora después fue al cuarto de sir Integra, ya que la ayudarla a arreglarse para la cena, toco la puerta.

_-Señorita puedo pasar, ya termine de hacer lo que me pidió, esta tarde._- Dijo el mayordomo, ignorando totalmente lo que ocurría adentro de la habitación.

_-Si Walter pasa_.- Dijo ella y en ese momento Alucard desapareció del cuarto, Integra se levanto de golpe de la cama, secándose el llanto y acomodándose la bata de baño.

-_Permiso sir, pero vengo a ayudarla con su arreglo, de esta noche.-_Le dijo Walter, entrando a su recamara.

_-Claro Walter te estaba esperando_.-Dijo Integra, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

(Oye eres mala)-Porque lo dices por dejarlos con la duda de que paso entre el vampiro y la sir pues entonces si soy mala- (y entonces, tendremos que esperar hasta la próxima semana para saber qué onda) -pues si no anduvieras en otras cosas cuando escribo los capis sabrías lo que pasaría -(ok mejor vamos a responder los reviews si) -ok

Angelux: gracias por tu comentario, y espero a verte aclarado tu duda sobre Pip e Integra no se traen nada, solo fue una confusión, XD (y Angelux no nos hables de tu, nos haces sentir viejas, además, con el simple hecho de dejarnos tus comentarios, ya nos hace quererte. ^_^) óyeme mora, el nos puede hablar como quiera, así que no lo molestes y sobre lo segundo es cierto te mandamos muchos besos y abrazos gracias por ser de los pocos que leen mi historia me estoy deprimiendo.

MeryDSM: gracias por leer mi pequeña historia, y aquí está el capi, aunque me tarde todas pero todas mis historias tendrán un final lo juro.

Ahora si muchas gracias por leerme.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA **


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores aquí aclaro lo que deje en suspenso el capi pasado-(si ya deja de hablar y déjalos leer a gusto) -ok entonces apúrate y di el disclaimer-(ok DISCLAIMER los personajes de Hellsing no son nuestros son de Kota Hirano y lo hacemos por diversión, plis no nos demanden XD)- las respuestas a los reviews al final, disfruten la historia, nos vemos en las notas finales.-

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Capitulo 3: La gran noticia [n/a. Esto ocurre, mientras Walter hacia los preparativos de la cena.] **

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de sir Hellsing, Integra seguía en su tina relajándose, mientras cierto vampiro estaba esperándola, sentado cómodamente en el banquillo de su tocador.

Integra salió en toalla hacia su ropero para ponerse su ropa interior mientras tarareaba una canción que escucho en el centro comercial, tomo su ropa sin ver al vampiro, se metió al baño a cambiar, sin dejar de tararear, y se dispuso a seguirse vistiendo, salió del baño ya vestida envuelta, con una bata de baño blanca, cuando de pronto, se llevo el susto de su vida.

_-¡Alucard imbécil!, me asustaste además ¿qué rayos haces aquí?, ¿quién te crees para entrar así en mi recamara?, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que entres a mi cuarto? ¡He!-_ Alucard sonrió y la recorrió de arriba abajo con una mirada muy lujuriosa que puso muy nerviosa a Integra y dijo con un tono muy sensual.

-_Vine a disculparme, por mi actitud de ayer ama y me quede a escuchar lo bien que tararea-_ Integra lo miro con ojos asesinos y dijo en un tono más frio que el mismísimo polo norte.

_-Bien disculpado, ahora lárgate de mi habitación y nunca vuelvas a entrar, entendido sirviente-_Dijo sir Integra mientras le hacía ademanes al vampiro para que se retirara del lugar.

_- No, me quiero quedar un rato aquí con usted, ¡vamos ama! nos vamos a divertir mucho- _Contesto Alucard con un tono totalmente sugerente, que hizo que a Integra se le pusieran las mejillas de un rojo tipo tono de jitomate del mercado, mientras él se acerco, la tomo de la cintura y la estrecho fuertemente contra su cuerpo, por su parte Integra sin entender porque, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, pues latía como loco, mientras ella trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Alucard.

_-Suéltame ya maldito chupa sangre infeliz, o usare tu cuerpo para vaciar mi pistola con balas de plata-_Amenazo la sir al nosferatu.

_-Hágalo no me importa pero antes vengo por lo que es mío_- Y después de eso el vampiro, beso a Integra con todo el amor y pasión reprimida por años, Integra luchaba por apartar al vampiro, pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a corresponder el beso con el mismo amor y la misma pasión que Alucard, su cuerpo no le obedecía, no entendía por qué no luchaba y correspondía el beso de Alucard, pero temblaba por el miedo de no ser capaz de luchar, contra todas esas nuevas sensaciones que le producía el tener a su sirviente Alucard así de esa manera.

_-¡Lucha! ¡Integra lucha!, él solo está jugando contigo, él solo se quiere divertir contigo, recuerda el está con la agente Victoria, el solo la ama a ella, lucha por favor, no dejes que te manipule este nuevo sentimiento que ni siquiera sabes que es, ¡lucha_!-Pensaba ella, pero sin darse cuenta Alucard la llevaba en brazos, hasta que la deposito con mucho cuidado en la cama, se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la sir y de pronto dijo a su oído.

_-No sabes cuánto he estado esperando por ti Integra por tenerte así sola y poder hacerte mía total y completamente mía_-Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Integra junto con un inmenso deseo de que el cumpliera su promesa y la hiciera su condesa pero en eso reacciono y dijo.

-¡_Suéltame bastardo desgraciado!_-Y comenzó a forcejear, de nuevo para zafarse de los brazos del vampiro.

-_Tú no quieres que te suelte Integra lo sé por qué leo tu mente sé que me deseas como yo a ti y que quieres que te haga mi mujer y mi condesa ¿no es así?_-Y después volvió a besarla cuando escucho que ella dijo.

_-No me gusta que juegues conmigo, yo ni siquiera sé si te amo o no, pero lo que si se es que te odio eres un vampiro y yo una Hellsing, a demás te exijo que respetes a tu compañera la agente Victoria, ahora te ordeno que te largues de mi recamara maldito monstruo quien te crees para tratarme así desgracia..._ –No termino de hablar ya que él vampiro la callo con un beso apasionadamente salvaje, que hiso que la sir no resistiera, y lo comenzara a corresponder el comenzó a quitarle le bata de baño poco a poco y vio el hermoso conjunto de ropa interior blanco, que llevaba un hermoso encaje rojo sangre con un moño del mismo color.

_-Eres la mujer más perfecta que pudo existir, bendito Abraham Van Hellsing de no haber existido, no habría nacido tu padre Arthur y tu no existirías mi adorada ama Integra Hellsing_-Pensaba Alucard sin dejar de recorrerla con las manos, mientras Integra seguía forcejeando y unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro por la frustración y el coraje de pronto Alucard se percato de ello y comenzó a sentir como si debajo de él solo estuviera un bloque de hielo, que no hace nada y se detuvo de golpe al escuchar lo que una Integra bastante humillada le dijo.

_-¡No soy una de las mujerzuelas con las que estas acostumbrado a tratar!, consigue lo que quieres de mi y después lárgate con tu amada agente Victoria, y jamás en tu no vida me vuelvas a buscar, anda termina con el poco agradecimiento que te tengo, dame una razón para cazarte como el perro miserable que eres, anda ya termina de una vez y desaparece para siempre de mi vida-_Le gritaba integra con odio y resentimiento por que se sentía humillada por más que sus aun para ella desconocidos sentimientos hacia ese vampiro no dejaría que la tratara como un objeto o como un animal sin voluntad propia, eso nunca para su suerte Walter toco la puerta.

_-Señorita puedo pasar ya termine de hacer lo que me pidió, esta tarde-_ Dijo el mayordomo ignorando totalmente lo que ocurría adentro de la habitación.

-_Sí, Walter pasa_- Dijo ella y en ese momento Alucard desapareció del cuarto e Integra se levanto de golpe de la cama secándose el llanto y acomodándose la bata de baño.

-_Permiso sir, pero vengo a ayudarla con su arreglo de esta noche_-Le dijo Walter entrando a su recamara.

-_Si Walter, te estaba esperando_-Dijo Integra aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Media hora más tarde todos ya estaban arreglados y esperando a sir Integra en el comedor, algunos preguntando si alguien sabía por qué sir Integra los había citado de esa manera tan repentina, los únicos que sabían eran Seras, Pip y Daniel pero ninguno dijo nada, por su parte Alucard pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto de su ama.

_-Ella no me ama pero siente algo por mí, pero yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, que ocurre conmigo, solo no vivo para cumplir sus deseos, y últimamente lo único que hago es arruinar las cosas con ella, pero como decirle lo que siento, como explicarle todos los malos entendidos y debo disculparme, ¿pero cómo?_-En eso su mente se bloqueo por la imagen que vio era su ama y se veía como una verdadera diosa.

Integra bajaba las escaleras, acaparando las miradas de todos en especial la de Daniel y Alucard, que la miraban atónitos y totalmente embobados, ella vestía un hermoso vestido azul del mismo tono de sus ojos, la parte de arriba del vestido no tenia tirantes tenía un bonito top, con el que lucía su hermoso cuello, sus brazos, sus hombros pero tan pegado que no permitía ver su pecho, luego un hermoso corsé con pedrería del mismo color del vestido, que dejaba ver su delgada figura y la falda tenía una hermosa caída que terminaba en globo dejando ver sus hermosas piernas hasta la parte alta de sus rodillas, también lucia unas hermosas zapatillas plateadas con piedras del mismo color del vestido, azules y un maquillaje en tonos discretos, sus sombras eran de un tono café claro y un brillo labial se veía tan sencillamente hermosa aquella noche, con un peinado de media coleta que dejaba caer unos pequeños mechones en su frente sin sus lentes, usaba unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta sus codos, la cruz de plata en su cuello, y unos pequeños zarcillos con zafiros.

Los caballeros de la mesa redonda y la reina llegaron un poco después de la entrada de Integra, ella se sentó en la mesa y hablo con un tono de voz serio pero que daba a entender que estaba ansiosa.

_-¡Buenas noches! a todos, y gracias por estar aquí los he reunido esta noche, para comunicarles que he decidido salir de viaje por algunas semanas, debido a que no he estado bien de salud, como algunos saben tengo anemia por no comer bien, ni descansar como se debe y por ese motivo estaré ausente por dos meses. _

_En ese tiempo Walter se hará cargo de la organización, en mi viaje tengo planeado visitar 8 países que serán México, Francia, Polonia, Japón, China, India, Marruecos, pero mi viaje comenzara en Egipto, mi vuelo saldrá mañana a las 8:00 y me llevare a los tres mejores elementos para mi seguridad personal._

_Debo admitir que me alegra que el capitán Pip Bernardotte, el soldado Daniel Howard y la agente Seras Victoria me acompañen, en este merecido descanso que tomare para bien de mi salud, bien eso es todo lo que quería informarles_- Termino de decirles sir Integra cuando Alucard le dijo.

_-Espere ama, quiere decir que yo no la acompañare en su viaje_- Dijo el nosferatu a su ama.

_-Si, Alucard tu no iras, te necesito más en la organización, para que ayudes a Walter y a Ferguson, en las misiones además ya llevo a la agente victoria, porque la pregunta sirviente, ¿estás cuestionando mi decisión? porque si es así guárdate lo que tengas que decir me entendiste-_ Le dijo en un tono más frio que de costumbre y bueno si las miradas mataran Alucard ya estaría más que muerto el prefirió ya no decir nada por el momento, pero en cuanto todos se fueran hablaría seriamente con ella.

-_Muy bien, por usted sir merece descansar_-Dijeron algunos soldados, la fiesta continuo hasta las 3:00 am hora a la que se fueron sir Penwood y sir Island, Integra se retiro a descansar pues mañana tendría un día muy ocupado.

Cuando llego a su recamara se encontró a Alucard sentado en su cama, cosa que la hizo enfurecer y decirle.

_-¡Demonios!, sirviente que rayos te crees para estar en mi recamara, bastardo infeliz, largo fuera de aquí o ya verás_-Dijo Integra, después saco su arma totalmente cargada con balas de plata y le apunto en la cabeza al vampiro con unas ganas impresionantes de volarle la cabeza cuando él le dijo con un tono totalmente seductor.

_-¿Por qué no quiere que yo la acompañe al viaje?, Es por lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ama-_ Dijo e vampiro a sir Integra que no dejada de apuntarle en ningún momento al vampiro.

_-¡Bastardo!, entre nosotros no ha pasado nada, ahora lárgate de aquí infeliz-_ Y después de dicho esto le disparo dos veces en la cabeza, pero él se volvió a regenerar y le dijo.

_-No gastes tus balas, sabes que no me harán daño Integra, deja de actuar así sabes que yo y la chica policía no tenemos nada, y también sabes que yo te amo a ti, así que deja de actuar de esta manera tan ridícula y por favor hablemos-_ Dijo él con mucha calma a lo que la sir contesto.

_-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, sabes que eso me hizo planear lo de mi viaje necesito tiempo para pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos, por eso decidí que tu no me acompañes, y bueno si quieres que hablemos, será después de que regrese, ahora largo que tengo que descansar mi vuelo sale mañana muy temprano- _Dijo la sir bajando por fin su arma.

_-No ama, le guste o no yo me quedare esta noche con usted velando su sueño-_Le dijo Alucard con un tono de no me voy, ni aunque me dejes como coladera así que a Integra no le quedo de otra y le dijo.

-¡Bien! acomódate donde te guste-Y se metió al baño a ponerse su pijama.

Cuando salió vio a Alucard sentado en el banquillo de su tocador, sin sus lentes, ni su sombrero solo traía puesta su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro mientras que ella llevaba un lindo camisón negro que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla camino hasta su cama y vio a Alucard que estaba profundamente dormido, por última vez antes de acostarse a dormir pensando en lo guapo que era su sirviente.

_-De verdad eres muy guapo Alucard, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seas un vampiro y yo tu ama, pero que tonterías estoy pensando-_ Y la sir se rio mentalmente de lo que pensaba, en eso sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espada ella volteo y vio claramente a Alucard que la abrazaba con amor, ella se sintió tan protegida que ya no dijo nada más se acomodo entre los brazos de Alucard y escucho a este decirle.

-_Por favor, no se vaya, mi ama_-Pidió el vampiro a la sir.

-_Tengo que hacerlo para poder estar en paz, conmigo misma_- Después de dicho eso se quedo profundamente dormida al igual que el.

A la mañana siguiente las cortinas del cuarto de la sir estaban totalmente cerradas pues ella las había bajado para que la luz no molestara a su tarado vampiro, pero a las siete de la mañana ambos se despertaron.

_-¡Buenos días ama!, ¿qué tal durmió?-_ pregunto cortésmente el vampiro.

_-Bien, muy bien, gracias sirviente y ¿qué tal dormiste tú?_-Dijo ella con un tono serio pero dulce.

_-Muy bien, después de todo tuve en mis brazos a mí amada condesa_-Respondió un Alucard bastante feliz por haber pasado la noche durmiendo al lado de la mujer que tanto había deseado, Integra se levanto y se metió a dar un baño mientras Alucard regresaba a las mazmorras con esa sonrisa burlona pero con un toque de felicidad pensando.

_-Cuando regreses mi amada ama Integra, serás mía para toda la eternidad, aunque no quiero que te vayas, no sé qué hare estos dos meses sin ti, me aburriré tanto que no podre hacer más que contar los días hasta que vuelvas Integra_-Se sentó en su silla a esperar, que su ama saliera, para intentar convencer la de que no se fuera lejos de él.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

(Hola ahora contestaremos los reviews)

Angelux: mil gracias por tu comentario y lo de hablarnos de usted pues a mí no me molesta la acomplejada es mora-(como que acomplejada)- si como sea mil gracias y mil besos desde México hasta, Puerto rico plis no nos dejes de leer-(si la medio acabo de sacar de la depresión, y no quiero que se vuelva a deprimir, por que cuando lo hace se pone insoportable)- cállate mora y Angelux espero no decepcionarte y que sigas disfrutando mi historia chao.

Aletse: que felicidad tan grande me da que leas mi pequeña historia, aclarando tus dudas bueno el capi habla por sí mismo, y sobre que hacia Alucard mientras Integra se desmayo cierto nada bueno, estaba molestando a los gansos salvajes en el campo de tiros, espero que te haya gustado el capi y que me sigas leyendo muchos besos y abrazos desde mi México lindo y querido chao -(si mil gracias por leernos)- XD.

Para los que si les gusta la historia, pues espero les guste el cap y les aviso que la historia dará un giro radical en el siguiente cap y como dicen sobre advertencia no hay engaño, nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por leerme.

(YA SABEN DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, ENSALADAS, MENOS VIRUS NI BOMBAS PLIS EN LOS REVIEWS.)

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


	4. Chapter 4

(Hola queridos lectores, isabelita mejoro mucho en su depresión, y eso fue gracias a sus reviews, pero la muy loca ayer se fue de parranda, llego a las 3 de la mañana y ahorita la muy floja sigue durmiendo en fin, DISCLAIMER, los personajes de Hellsing no nos pertenecen, son de ya se me olvido pero nuestros no, plis no permitan que nos demanden)-**mora se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de isabelita y le pregunta**-(hey loca maniática, si responderás los REVIEWS que te dejaron, ¿verdad?)- **aparece, isabelita otra vez en pijama-**si mora contestare los comentarios ahora déjame en paz y no me despiertes hasta que sea el año 2555-**isabelita cierra su puerta y mora suspira-**(con esta no hay remedio, me rindo disfruten la historia, chao nos vemos abajo U_U).

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Capitulo 4: Una carta, un reencuentro y un nuevo peligro. **

Integra se despidió de todos en la puerta de la mansión, Seras por su parte trataba de subir su ataúd en el auto mientras Pip y Daniel le decían a los demás soldados, entre risas y bromas que le ayudaran a Walter y a Ferguson en todo lo que pudieran, que les enviarían muchas postales de los países que visitarían, mientras tanto Alucard le deseaba a su ama un muy buen viaje.

_-Integra ¿estás segura de este viaje?-_Pregunto por última vez el vampiro, quien había pasado dos horas, tratando de convencer a su ama de no irse.

-_si Alucard estoy segura, por favor no seas impaciente cuando regrese aclararemos todo, ahora me voy-_Pero, antes de darse vuelta para irse, Alucard la tomo de la cintura y la beso, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero nadie se dio cuenta de esto, bueno solo Pip y Seras que comenzaron a reír.

-_No, que esos dos no tenían nada que ver mignonette-_Le dijo Pip, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_Bueno pues yo sabía que mi maestro está enamorado de la sir, pero no creí que ella le correspondiera, creo que soy muy despistada_-Respondió ella toda sonrojada por la linda imagen que presenciaban y le dio un beso al capitán.

Después de despedirse Integra, Pip, Seras y Daniel se subieron al carro que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Una semana después, en las mazmorras de la mansión un Alucard muy aburrido, tomaba una copa de vino tinto, para pasar el rato mientras leía una carta de su pupila, la agente victoria y la carta decía así.

_El Cairo Egipto a sábado 15 de octubre _

_Hola querido maestro._

_Pues aquí le escribo como se lo prometí antes de irme, pues bien llegamos sin el más mínimo problema._

_Egipto es un país hermoso, pero muy caluroso, agradezco que este sea un país musulmán, y que las mujeres tenemos que llevar unas túnicas, que no dejan que el sol nos dé en ninguna parte del cuerpo, porque sino yo ya seria historia, la sir se la vive de allá para acá se volvió una turista impresionantemente culta._

_Compro como un millón de libros sobre Egipto, que seguro ya llegaron, si no obvio no estaría leyendo esta carta, bueno la sir se hizo amiga, de una chica llamada Laura, quien es arqueóloga e irá en el viaje con nosotros. Ya que el ama, le pidió de favor que fuera nuestra guía en lo que resta del viaje bueno, yo y Pip estamos de lo más felices y no descuidamos ni un momento al ama, ni siquiera cuando sale con Laura a cenar o a pasear._

_No se preocupe que la hemos cuidado muy bien, la verdad nunca vi a sir Integra tan relajada, este viaje sí que le ha sentado de maravilla._

_Daniel por su parte en cuanto conoció a Laura, se enamorado de ella y ya hasta le pidió que se case con él._

_La chica, que es inglesa, solo que está en una excavación aquí en el Cairo, le dijo que si y esa fue otra razón, por la que se va a venir con nosotros, hasta que acabe el viaje._

_No se tal vez este paranoica, pero esta chica me recuerda a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quien, en fin, no es la primera vez desde que llegamos, que me pongo un poco paranoica, porque hace dos días podría jurar, que alguien nos seguía, pero al parecer, solo fue mi imaginación en fin._

_Así que puede usted estar tranquilo con respecto a Daniel, pero con el otro asunto no sé, ya es otro tema, pero no se preocupe, estoy segura que sir Integra lo quiere, seguro ya lo aburrí maestro, lo dejo nos vemos pronto._

_Lo quiere la chica policía, le escribiré la otra semana adiós._

Alucard se levanto de su silla y se desvaneció para entrar en la oficina de Walter, seguro de que la sir le habría escrito alguna nota o algo por el estilo, al entrar vio como Walter acomodaba los libros en los estantes, pero no vio ninguna carta encima del escritorio.

_-¿Qué pasa Walter? y ¿que son todos estos libros?-_Pregunto Alucard, para hacer tiempo y revisar si había alguna carta, sin que el mayordomo, se diera cuenta.

-_Solo acomodo estos libros, que ha enviado sir Integra de su viaje, qué bueno que te veo porque tenemos una misión en las afueras de Londres, tienes que silenciar a dos objetivos, han estado matando a familias, y han dejado unos símbolos extraños, junto con mensajes que dicen, organización tod und __krieg__, y si mi memoria no falla, eso significa muerte y guerra en alemán_ - Dijo Walter, que estaba totalmente distraído, acomodando los libros que envió sir Integra.

_-No te preocupes Walter, yo me encargare de todo_-Dijo Alucard con una sonrisa de satisfacción, por lo menos esa noche tendría algo para divertirse.

_-Muy bien Alucard, dirígete con los demás soldados, a combatir a esos demonios, que dios y su majestad estén con ustedes, amen_ – Dijo el mayordomo, pero el nosferatu, lo contradijo.

-_Walter, puedo ir yo solo a esta misión, además estoy aburrido, necesito divertirme un rato, y esos vampiros artificiales me servirán, como un pasatiempo, mejor envía a los soldados, cuando sea algo más interesante, nos vemos -_Y Alucard se desvaneció de la oficina, Walter quien no se había percatado, de lo que Alucard buscaba, prosiguió con sus deberes, aun con unas cuantas dudas sobre el mensaje, de esa organización tod und krieg.

_Media hora después._

Alucard salió a su misión, con el mismo animo y el deseo de matar, aunque en su mente recordaba lo escrito por la chica policía, cosa que le preocupaba en esos momentos, ya que ella era muy perspicaz y tal vez no serian paranoias suyas, en cuanto a su ama más les valía que Integra regresara con bien a los empalaría a los tres.

Al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, al lugar de la misión, Alucard comenzó a disparar, sin compasión y mucho sadismo, cosas tan características en el.

_-¡Eso es todo, lo que tienen, estos vampiros artificiales!-_Dijo el vampiro, totalmente en éxtasis por la sangre, cuando de pronto, el ambiente cambio, un aroma exquisito que reconocería en cualquier lado inundo sus sentidos, era un aroma a moras silvestres y cerezas.

El lugar era una bodega abandonada, por el aspecto parecía que antes había sido un depósito de armas, y el aroma provenía de atrás de unas cajas y algunos escombros del lugar, él vampiro apunto al lugar de donde venia el aroma, y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios espeto.

-_Isabela, siglos sin verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¡He!-_dijo el vampiro, reconociendo a la que era su sobrina mientras, él estaba vivo.

_-Valla tío, no me has olvidado, después de todo, yo fui tu primera aprendiza_-Contesto la chica que era hermosa, era idéntica a sir Integra, solo que con el cabello negro y largo hasta su cintura, ojos rojos, piel blanca como la leche, de unos 19 años, vestía un hermoso vestido negro.

_-Si nunca podría, olvidar a mi única familiar… se podría decir con vida_- Dijo, en tono burlón el nosferatu.

_-Pues sí, se podría decir que mi hermano Marcus y yo somos, tus únicos parientes, "con vida" querido tío_-Dijo la chica, con la misma sonrisa burlona de Alucard.

-_Ahora, si dime ¿por qué rayos estas aquí?-_Dijo el vampiro, perdiendo la paciencia.

_-¡Huy!, tío así tratas, a tu sobrina consentida_-La joven, puso cara de inocencia fingida, lo que provoco la risa del nosferatu.

-_Habla, no me hagas dispararte, sobrinita querida_-Dijo, Alucard, quien no había dejado de apuntarle a la chica ni un momento.

-_Sin duda alguna tío, tú no cambias, pues te ayudo a exterminar, a estas basuras, que dicen ser vampiros-_Dijo la vampiresa, mostrándole los restos de sus dos objetivos, al nosferatu.

-_Valla me robas, la diversión sobrinita, pero no importa, te conozco ¿pasa algo no es así?-_ Pregunto el vampiro, bajando por fin su arma.

_-Si así es querido tío, estas basuras pertenecen a la organización tod und krieg, esos malditos han invadido, el territorio de los de mi clan, soy la líder y no puedo permitir que estos mal nacidos, nos usen para crear a estas basuras artificiales, que dicen ser vampiros y necesito tu ayuda_-Espeto la chica con rabia y desprecio hacia la organización.

-_Tú sabes algo más de esa organización, pero dime ¿por qué sería mi problema?-_Dijo Alucard, con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

-_El mayor Max montana, el Doc del tercer reich nazi, Enrico Maxwell del Iscariote, o sir Rob Walsh ex caballero de la mesa redonda y traidor en Inglaterra, son muy buenos incentivos, ¿no?_ –Dijo la joven sonriendo, ya que había dado en el blanco.

_-¿Que sabes tú de esos traidores y buenos para nada?- _Pregunto el nosferatu, ya interesado en el asunto.

-_Pues se que por culpa de ese sir, tu amada ama fue acusada de alta traición a la corona inglesa, que el tal Maxwell era el líder de los Iscariotes, siempre ha querido destruir a la organización Hellsing, y que los otros dos, son conocidos tuyos de la segunda guerra mundial ¿cierto tío?_-Contesto Isabela con una sonrisa.

-_Que bien enterada estas de las cosas, pero no me das una buena razón para ayudarte sobrinita_-Le dijo el vampiro con indiferencia.

_-Bien te diré la razón, pero no aquí, llévame a la mansión Hellsing, hay te diré lo que se, es un trato o ¿no?-_Dijo la chica, con un tono de triunfo en la voz.

_-Muy bien, le diré a Walter que iras a la mansión, pero escúchame bien niñita, tendrás que decirme, todo absolutamente todo lo que sabes_-Dijo Alucard en tono molesto por ceder a las exigencias de la joven.

Una hora después, los dos nosferatu llegaron a la organización Hellsing, Walter quien al enterarse de que la señorita Isabela estaría, en la mansión cito a una junta a todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda y también a su majestad.

_-Alucard, los caballeros de la mesa redonda, ya están esperando, ¿en donde se encuentra la señorita Dracul?-_ Dijo Walter en cuanto Alucard, entro al lugar.

-_Si Walter, que gusto que esos inútiles y su majestad estén aquí y la niñita esta halla, hablando telepáticamente con los de su clan-_ Dijo el vampiro, con molestia en la voz, al ver a la joven que convirtió en una reina de los no muertos hace ya tanto tiempo, la que se volvió su mejor aprendiza, la chica policía era buena pero Isabela era mejor, era leal, sincera y sobre todo sanguinaria ella no necesitaba de él, así que lo que estaba pasando realmente tenía que ser malo.

_-¡Buenas noches Walter!, tanto tiempo sin verte, tú sí que has cambiado mucho la fortuna de ser humano, no sabes cómo te envidio_-Comento la joven vampiresa, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Ya esta lista, la reunión con los de la mesa redonda, niña, así que apúrate_-Dijo el nosferatu, ya molesto por la actitud de su antigua aprendiza.

_-Muy bien pues entremos, que hay muchas cosas que explicar_- Dijo la joven, con un tono de suficiencia en la voz.

Al entrar en la sala, se encontraban ya todos los convocados, y la mayoría al ver entrar a la joven vampiresa, pusieron una mueca de molestia en el rostro.

_-¡Buenas noches caballeros!, su majestad un gusto volverla a ver, creo que ya paso un año desde la última vez que la vi, ¿no es cierto?_- Comenzó a hablar la joven con seriedad en la voz.

_- Esto_ _es un insulto, ese demonio no debería estar aquí, en presencia de nuestra reina_ - Comento un muy molesto sir Island.

-_Por favor cree que estoy aquí por ustedes, claro que no, pero lo que pasa nos afecta tanto a ustedes como a nosotros, además la reina y yo tenemos un acuerdo y le exijo que lo respete sir Island_-Dijo la joven nosferatu, con molestia en la voz.

_-Así es sir Island, por favor dinos que has descubierto Isabela, cual es el propósito de esta organización, danos tu informe vampiresa_-Dijo su majestad poniendo orden en el lugar.

-_Bien su majestad el propósito de la organización tod und krieg, es crear la sociedad perfecta, y usa a los de nuestro clan, para deshacerse de los que según ellos, no son dignos de pertenecer a su nuevo mundo-_Decía Isabela pero fue interrumpida por Alucard.

_-Y como sabes todo eso querida sobrina, y a ti y tu clan ¿en qué les afecta lo que pase?-_Pregunto el nosferatu en tono indiferente.

_-Pues nos afecta porque los miserables de tod und krieg secuestraron, a 5 miembros de mi clan y experimentaron con ellos, dejándolos en muy mal estado, y eso me obligo a exterminarlos por compasión, soy la líder del clan Dracul y como tal debo proteger a los míos, querido tío-_ Dijo la joven vampiresa mirando con rencor a Alucard.

-Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros niñita?- Dijo sir island con enfado en la voz.

-_Pues que los lideres de tod und krieg, son grandes enemigos de Inglaterra y por lógica de su monarca, yo protejo a mi clan y ustedes a su reina ¿entiende o no sir?-_Dijo Isabela con indiferencia.

_-Prosigue por favor Isabela-_ Dijo su majestad con mucha paciencia en su voz.

_-Pues como decía, los lideres de esta organización son, Enrico Maxwell el ex director de la sección 13 del Iscariote, fue despedido después de que Alexander Anderson lo descubriera entregando niños de los orfanatos, a los de la organización para alimentar a su ejército de vampiros artificiales, sir Rob Walsh ex caballero de la mesa redonda quien permitió la llegada del vampiro Incognito, a este país convirtiéndose en un traidor, y por último los lideres de esta organización el mayor Max Montana y el doc antiguos soldados del tercer reich o tercer batallón es decir nazis._

_Como les comente antes esta organización tenía bajo su control, al vampiro primogénito Incognito, el cual tenía la misión de destruir Inglaterra, utilizando la sangre de la única descendiente de Abraham Van Hellsing, pero fue destruido por mi tío en ese momento la organización cambio de planes, y como no pudo encontrar a otro vampiro primogénito decidió crear un ejército de vampiros artificiales utilizando los genes de los 5 miembros secuestrados de mi clan._

_Pero no lograron lo que buscaban ya que necesitan forzosamente la sangre de un vampiro primogénito, el problema es que lo consiguieron pero según los registros los únicos vampiros primogénitos eran incognito, Vladimir la Font, Isabela Bathori, quienes ya han sido destruidos, y el único vampiro primogénito eres tu querido tío ¿algo que decir a tu favor?_- Dijo la nosferatu esperando con ansias la respuesta de Alucard como los demás presentes.

_-Saben que estoy al servicio de mi ama, y yo no haría nada en contra de ella, ni de usted su majestad, así que te equivocaste sobrinita_-Dijo el vampiro con tono de superioridad.

-_Lo sé tío, solo que aun no logro entender, cómo es posible que consiguieran la sangre de un vampiro primogénito_- Dijo muy desconcertada vampiresa.

-_Entonces si ya lograron conseguir lo que buscaban, significa que en cualquier momento nos declararan la guerra ¿no?-_Pregunto sir Penwood con una mueca de pena en el rostro.

-_Si así es tendremos que estar preparados, ya que esos malditos, también han experimentado con hombres lobos de clanes vecinos al nuestro, ellos realmente se están armando con todo para esta guerra, una ventaja es que el líder del consejo de los clanes lupinos ha hecho una tregua con nosotros y será parte de nuestras filas en esta futura guerra, y según sé su majestad, tiene un acuerdo con el vaticano para atrapar a Maxwell, pero yo me tome mis propias precauciones y por eso puse a salvo, a sir Hellsing_-Dijo la vampiresa con total calma en la voz.

-_Espera ¿de qué hablas sobrinita?-_Pregunto un Alucard, totalmente desconcertado por el comentario de su sobrina.

_-Si tío la organización tod und krieg, quería llegar a sir Hellsing, ya que ella fue quien destruyo su plan inicial, así que por eso estuve usando mi magia y provocando en ella los síntomas de una enfermedad, que la obligara a retirarse del campo de batalla, ella es la única que puede liberar el sello cero, y dejar tus verdaderos poderes al descubierto, así que mientras ella este a salvo, tendremos más recursos para ganar, esta futura guerra_-Dijo Isabela con toda la calma del mundo, mientras el nosferatu la miraba con odio.

_-Pues gracias por tu informe Isabela, y mi orden es la siguiente, todos comenzaran a prepararse con todo lo que puedan para esta guerra, Isabela te dejo al frente de las defensas sobre naturales y por ultimo Alucard, Walter y Ferguson los dejo al frente de la organización y de la protección de sir Integra, y no permitan que esa organización le robe a Inglaterra su gloria-_Ordeno la monarca, y todos los presentes se inclinaron frente su reina, para dar a entender que cumplirían sus ordenes, sin ningún problema.

Después del informe de la vampiresa, los miembros de la mesa redonda, y su majestad se retiraron del lugar, dejando solos a los dos nosferatu, en la sala de juntas.

_-Entonces ¿tu provocaste todos los malos entendidos entre Integra y yo no es así niñita?-_Dijo el nosferatu a su sobrina, quien miraba el techo como si fuera, los más interesante del universo.

_-Si claro que fui yo, pero no te preocupes, que ella volverá pronto para enviarte al diablo, tío querido-_Al escuchar la respuesta de la joven, el nosferatu se lanzo sobre ella, pero al momento se dio cuenta, que la chica lo había esquivado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

_-Tío ya has olvidado, él porque soy la mejor aprendiza, que has tenido_-Dijo ella con orgullo en la voz.

_-No, no he olvidado eso pero tú no sabes nada de lo que existe entre integra y yo, ella es mía y de nadie más, niñita engreída_-Dijo el vampiro con odio.

_-Si tío, pero no olvides que ella, no es un trofeo, de los que estas acostumbrado a tener, ella es diferente y espero que no lo arruines_- Dijo la chica con indiferencia en la voz.

-_Lo sé sobrinita, ella es especial y pronto será mía, eso no lo dudes, chiquilla insolente_-Al decir la última oración la chica comenzó a reír.

_-Hace siglos, que no escuchaba ese apodo, querido tío aun no superas, el hecho de que yo sea la única de tus creaciones, que pudiera seguir adelante sin ti, y tienes miedo que ella, también lo haga no es así, tienes miedo de que ella te abandone como lo hice yo_-Al decir esas palabras el nosferatu saco sus armas y le apunto a la joven quien ni se inmuto por tal acto.

_-Mejor cállate sobrinita, si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza, es cierto de todos mis juguetes tú eras el mejor, ciertamente ni la chica policía me divierte tanto como lo hacías tú, eres el juguete con que más me divertí, pero Integra no es igual, ya que para mi ella ¡no es un juguete! yo la amo, ella es mejor que tu y la chica policía-_Dijo el nosferatu montado en cólera y sin dejar de apuntar.

Mientras los dos vampiros discutían, en la sala de juntas, sobre las cosas del pasado, Walter recibió una llamada que lo dejo helado.

**Inicio llamada**

_-Walter, soy yo la agente Victoria_- Se escucho la voz de la chica policía al otro lado de la línea.

_-Señorita Victoria, es un gusto que nos llame, pero dígame ¿a qué debo su llamada?-_Dijo el mayordomo ignorando por completo la situación.

_-Pues Walter ocurrió una desgracia, la señorita Laura era en realidad una vampiresa, y cuando veníamos en el avión rumbo a México, provoco un accidente, Pip, Daniel y yo veníamos en la parte del avión de turistas, mientras sir Integra venia en la sección de primera clase, cuando de pronto, el avión comenzó a incendiarse, logramos aterrizar a tiempo, nosotros tres estamos bien, pero… sir Integra se está muriendo, y lo único que esa maldita vampiresa dijo, antes de desaparecer fue ¡aquí empieza la guerra y el vencedor será la organización tod und krieg!_-Dijo todo muy rápido, atropellado y gritando con histeria la agente Victoria.

_-Tranquilícese señorita Victoria, iremos para allá, dígame ¿en donde están_?-Dijo un Walter totalmente en shock por la noticia que acababa de darle la agente Victoria.

-_Estamos en medio de la selva Lacandona, en el estado de Chiapas, pero eso no es lo único que ha pasado Walter, el Iscariote Alexander Anderson y un vampiro llamado Marcus, están aquí, nos están ayudando y nos dijeron, que te llamáramos y cuando les pregunte lo que estaba pasando solo, dijeron que cuando ustedes llegaran ella la hermana del tal Marcus, nos explicaría todo, Walter ¿qué está pasando?, ¿quién es ella? ¿Qué es la organización tod und krieg?-_Pregunto de nueva cuenta histérica la chica policía.

-_Señorita victoria, llegaremos allá mañana mismo, por favor no se preocupe y cuide de sir Integra, le prometo que todo se aclarara, cuando lleguemos cuídese y puede confiar en Anderson y Marcus… por el momento._ -Dijo el mayordomo, en tono dulce para no asustar más a la chica policía.

-_Está bien Walter, nos vemos mañana por favor no se tarden, sir integra los necesita, adiós_-En cuanto Seras colgó, Walter no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, por la joven que él consideraba una hija.

**Fin llamada**

En la sala de juntas la discusión seguía, pero fue interrumpida por Walter, quien traía malas noticias.

_-¡De verdad chiquilla, crees que tu hermanito merecía, semejante sacrificio de tu parte, pues que tonta eres!-_Le gritaba Alucard a la chica.

-_¡Claro que mi hermano lo vale, y antes de hablar de él muérdete la lengua, querido tío!-_Dijo Isabela, pero antes de que Alucard contestara, Walter interrumpió la discusión.

_-Ambos dejen, sus asuntos personales para otro momento, ha pasado algo terrible y sir Integra se está muriendo, la señorita Seras, no me dijo bien lo que paso y si me lo dijo no le entendí muy bien, ya que estaba desesperada, ya prepare todo para irnos a México, así que ustedes ya prepárense, salimos en 10 minutos, y déjenme decirles que la guerra ya empezó_- Dijo Walter con tono de preocupación.

_-Maldita sea, avisare a los demás, ya que si tod und krieg ya inicio la guerra, solo tendremos una semana para prepararnos a la primera batalla en su contra, los espero en el avión_-Dijo Isabela y desapareció del lugar.

_-Esa chica policía, el imbécil de Bernardotte y el estúpido de Daniel, si sobreviven a la guerra los empalare por ineptos_- Mascullaba un Alucard furioso y preocupado por su ama mientras se desvanecía para ir al avión.

**Mientras tanto en México**

_[N/a esto pasa justo después de que Seras termina de hablar con Walter]_

Después de que Seras hablara con Walter, llego Pip acompañado de Marcus, para darle la triste noticia a Seras.

_-Señorita Seras, ha pasado algo horrible, debemos regresar ya al refugio_-Dijo un muy preocupado Marcus.

_-Si mignonette, debemos regresar, ¡pero ya_!-Dijo el soldado francés con una expresión seria en el rastro.

_-Claro vámonos, pero díganme ¿le ha pasado algo malo a sir integra?-_ Pregunto Seras con un tono serio en su voz.

_-Si mignonette, sir Integra a caído en coma, según el judas priest tal vez no pase la noche con vida_-Dijo Pip a Seras ella inclino un poco la cabeza para después levantarla y decir.

-_Ella estará bien yo lo sé_- Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron hacia el refugio dónde se encontraban Daniel y el padre Anderson.

**En un lugar desconocido**

Un grupo de personas celebraba el inicio de la guerra, entre ellos una joven vampiresa daba su informe al líder.

_-El plan está saliendo a la perfección_-Dijo la vampiresa.

_-Excelente pronto tendremos la sangre del vampiro primogénito y no estos restos putrefactos-_Dijo el hombre que hablaba con la vampiresa, después se dirigió a sus subordinados y expreso

_-¡CABALLEROS, POR FIN LA GUERRA HA COMENZADO!-_ Después de dichas palabras todos los presentes comenzaron a corear.

_-Tod und krieg- tod und krieg- tod und krieg- tod und krieg- tod und krieg- tod und krieg_-

Este es el comienzo de la guerra.

**#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

(Hola, nosotras nos disculpamos enormemente por habernos desaparecido por dos semanas, pero lo que pasa es que nos acabamos de cambiar de casa, y no tenemos internet, y ahorita nos dimos una escapadita al café internet.)- si nos disculpamos mil pero como dice mora nos acabamos de cambiar de casa y bueno si se han cambiado alguna vez sabrán lo horrible que es en fin vamos a los reviews.-

Angelux: te dedico este cap con cariño y reitero espero no decepcionarte con el giro de la historia, mil besos y mil abrazos hasta puerto rico gracias y espero me sigas leyendo chao.

Black father dragón: te soy honesta yo odio la pareja de Alucard y Seras así que por eso escribí esta historia, y gracias por leerla aunque no te guste el género, pero aun así te mandamos mil gracias por leernos.

Vladlover: gracias por intentar pero no puedo decirte nada de nada y no he leído nada en la organización Hellsing así que no sé qué decirte y bueno esta historia no la plagie ni nada parecido vino a mi mente después de quedar insatisfecha, con el manga y el anime, yo quería ver qué pasaba entre Alucard e Integra, así que esto es como una secuela del capi 13 de la serie pero gracias por tu comentario y ml gracias por leerme y muchos besos y abrazos desde el D.F. Hasta Tampico gracias y plis no me dejes de leer.

Cicadadream: me gusto mucho tu historia y si no te he dejado un comentario ahorita es por mi falta de tiempo ya que me cambie de casa y no tengo internet en fin, que felicidad me da que te guste mi historia gracias y nos leemos pronto.

Aletse: pues no puedo contestar tus preguntas solo te diré que las cosas pasan por algo, así que espero te guste el cap y gracias por leerme.

(Pues esperamos que les guste el cambio que dio la historia y ya saben dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, menos bombas, ni virus plis en los reviews).

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


	5. Chapter 5

-Hola querido lectores, bien pues espero que no me quieran matar, por el cambio que dio la historia, pero bueno es que no solo de romance vive el hombre, bueno mejor me calló ya y los dejo leer a gusto, mora plis disclaimer-(Los personajes de Hellsing no nos pertenecen son propiedad de nuestro querido Kota Hirano y por hacer esto no cobramos aunque una lanita no nos vendría nada mal)- mora ¬¬* - (que es la verdad, en fin, plis no nos demanden)- si ignoren a mora y disfruten el cap-.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Capitulo 5: sentimientos, pensamientos y descubrimientos, previos a una guerra.**

**México en alguna parte oculta de la selva.**

**Sueño de Integra**.

La joven y rubia mujer, caminaba dentro de un castillo, totalmente en ruinas, sin rumbo ya que no reconocía el lugar en donde se hallaba, cuando de pronto, paso frente a un gran comedor, pero por ir tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, no lo noto.

_-¿Pero donde se supone que estoy? Yo recuerdo haber estado en un combate, y después esto…. pero ¿qué ocurre aquí?, o demonios… puede ser que haya, perdido el combate y ahora estoy muerta.- _Se decía a sí misma la líder de la organización Hellsing.

_-No querida, aun no estás muerta, estas en algo llamado, estado de coma- _Se escucho una voz masculina, que regreso de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? y ¿quién eres?-_ Dijo Integra, mientras entre sus ropas buscaba su espada, pero para su sorpresa, portaba un hermoso vestido color blanco y no había rastros de su espada por ningún lugar.

_-Tranquila Integra, no te hare daño, es increíble que habiendo tantos retratos míos en la mansión no me reconozcas, querida nieta-_En ese momento la joven, se percato de aquelcomedor en ruinas y se dio cuenta que de ese comedor provenía aquella voz, al entrar se encontró de frente a su abuelo Abraham van Hellsing.

-_Abuelo, pero si no estoy muerta, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí?-_ Dijo Integra totalmente desconcertada pues no entendía que había pasado.

-_Dime que es lo último, que recuerdas Integra_-Pregunto el hombre sentado en una silla que se encontraba en aquel gran comedor que estaba en ruinas.

_-Recuerdo la pelea con esa maldita vampiresa, me hipnotizo me hizo olvidarla, yo ya me había enfrentado a ella, ¿pero como es que baje tanto mi guardia?_- Se pregunto Integra sentándose en la silla que estaba frente su abuelo.

_-Ah ya veo el haberte enamorado, te afecto pequeña líder-_Dijo el hombre mirando con orgullo a su nieta.

_-Pero que dices ¡abuelo! yo no estoy enamorada de nadie, solo me confié, pero nada mas_-Dijo Integra con total desconcierto.

_-Por favor hija, sé que no quieres admitirlo, porque crees que estando enamorada de él, te hace indigna, de ser la gran líder de nuestra organización_-Se escucho la voz de otro hombre que entraba por la puerta del lugar y se sentaba junto a su padre.

-_Padre, abuelo pero de qué hablan, yo no sé, ni siquiera a que se refieren_-Se escudo la joven ya que, hablar de sus sentimientos, no era nada fácil para ella.

-_Vamos pequeña, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo lo supe siempre... tu lo amarías y nada se podría hacer para evitarlo_- Dijo su padre con tono paternal.

-_Pero yo soy una caza vampiros y Alucard mi presa_-Dijo Integra con tono frio**.**

-_Nosotros, en ningún momento, mencionamos a Alucard, mi niña_-Dijo el profesor van helllsing a la joven.

_-Integra... hija, no importa eso, solo preocúpate de ser la gran líder y utiliza toda esa fuerza que tienes, ya que pronto la necesitaras, muy pronto en esta futura guerra, y la prueba que te pondrá a vida, así que esperamos lo mejor de ti mi niña, y deseamos que también después de que pase todo esto, por favor aclara tus sentimientos y se feliz_-Dijo su padre acercándose a su hija y acariciando su cabeza.

_-Claro que lo hare, siempre tendré mi fortaleza, para manejar esta futura guerra, así que no se preocupen por eso, y sobre mi sentimientos por Alucard, ya los resolveré luego, ahora mi prioridad es la futura guerra, lo demás puede esperar-_Dijo la ojiazul con seriedad en la voz.

_-Pues mi niña, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, pues aun estas en coma y tenemos que esperar a tu salvador_-Dijo el fundador de la organización Hellsing a su joven nieta.

**El fin del sueño de Integra.**

Mientras Integra, se encontraba en coma, Seras se encontraba al pie de su cama cuidándola, y al mismo tiempo culpándose de lo ocurrido.

_-Se supone que, yo soy una vampiresa, debería de haberme dado cuenta, que esa chica era una más de esos vampiros artificiales, y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para proteger a mi ama, cuando mi maestro se entere, me empalara y no lo culpo, soy solo una vampiresa inútil, que no pude ni siquiera, beber sangre- _Hablaba en voz baja la vampiresa, culpándose por lo ocurrido.

De pronto, las palabras de la chica policía, fueron interrumpidas, por una mano que se poso en su hombro como queriéndole dar un poco de apoyo.

_-Hay mignonette, debes de dejar de culparte por lo ocurrido, ya que no eres la única que bajo la guardia… nosotros también nos equivocamos al no darnos cuenta, que ella era una de esos vampiros artificiales-_Dijo Pip para darle, un poco de seguridad a la joven vampiresa, y sentándose a su lado en el piso, al pie de la cama donde descansaba sir Integra.

_-Pero Pip, yo soy una vampiresa y era mi obligación proteger a mi ama y la deje en las garras, de esa maldita demonio artificial_-Dijo Seras recargándose en el hombro del capitán.

_**-**__Vamos Seras, debes de ser fuerte, para lo que venga, así que por favor compórtate, como una soldado y muestra valor-_Dijo Daniel entrando a lugar para saber de estado de salud de su jefa.

_**-**__Si tienen, razón debo ser fuerte, pues aun no sabemos qué ocurre y si es algo… grave_-Dijo Seras ya más calmada, gracias a las palabras de sus camaradas.

En ese momento, entro en la habitación el padre Anderson, al lado de Marcus, para revisar a sir Integra, tratar de bajarle la fiebre, limpiar la herida de espada y vigilar sus signos vitales.

_-Bueno señorita Seras, caballeros, lamento informarles, que sir Integra se está debatiendo entre a vida y la muerte, el padre Anderson y yo estamos haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo, estamos completamente seguros, que la señorita Hellsing mejorara. También tengo noticias sobre los demás de la organización, mi hermana me ha comunicado, que ya salieron de Inglaterra, salieron una hora después de que hablaras con Walter, me comunico que el tío, se la ha pasado mascullando todo el camino, que los empalara a los tres, y bueno también me dijo que por favor no se preocupen todo saldrá bien-_ Dijo Marcus de modo más amable que pudo, para poder calmar a los presentes.

-_Gracias Marcus de verdad, que ellos ya vengan en camino, me hace sentir mucho mejor, pero, por favor dinos lo que sepas, estamos en peligro, o que ocurre, por favor dinos ¿qué es esa organización tod und krieg?, y ¿por qué nos escondemos?, ¿esa organización es peligrosa?-_pregunto Seras un poco intranquila de no saber a qué se enfrentaban.

_-Cálmate ya engendro demoniaco, todo lo sabrán a su tiempo, ahora mejor preocúpate por qué sir Integra sobreviva-_Dijo el Iscariote con tono molesto_._

_-Discúlpeme padre, pero no debería hablarle así a la señorita Seras, ya que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando_-Dijo Marcus en tono serio, para defender a la agente victoria.

_-Cállate, que tu eres un engendro igual que ella, de no ser por el acuerdo, ya los habría exterminado_- Dijo el Iscariote, amenazando a Marcus con una de sus bayonetas benditas.

_-Como diga padre, ya nos veremos cuando esto termine, claro si sobrevive_-Dijo el nosferatu en tono indiferente.

_-Si monstruo sacrílego, ten por seguro que nos veremos- _Y después el polvo de ángel Anderson salió de la habitación, dejando solos a los demás con sir Integra.

_-Y ¿bien? llevamos cinco horas en este lugar y aun no sabemos nada de ti vampiro_-Dijo Pip a Marcus después de que el Iscariote se retirara del lugar.

-_Claro disculpen mi falta de cortesía mi nombre es Marcus Dracul, soy segundo al mando en el clan Dracul y soy sobrino de su maestro Alucard, señorita Victoria_-Dijo Marcus de forma educada hacia los presentes.

_-Pues es un gusto, pero ¿por que nos ayudan tú y el padre Anderson?, según he leído en los informes de la organización ustedes son rivales naturales de Hellsing_-Dijo un todavía muy escéptico Daniel.

_-Pues lo hacemos por la tregua entre nuestro clan, la organización Hellsing, su majestad la reina, y el vaticano, pero por ahora solo hay que preocuparnos, por la salud de sir Integra y lo demás se los explicara con calma, mi hermana Isabela, créanme a ustedes como a nosotros nos conviene que la señorita Hellsing sobreviva_-Dijo Marcus con calma en su voz.

_-Pues a pesar de ello no creo mucho en ese tal Marcus no es posible que nos ayude así de la nada por un acuerdo debo de sacar a sir Integra de aquí o me la van a matar y mi maestro a mi-_Pensaba la agente victoria.

_-¡Ah! y señorita Victoria, no desconfié de mi, que por mantener a la señorita Hellsing a salvo, soy capaz de morir, y no le tema a mi tío mientras sir Hellsing esté bien el estará tranquilo_-Dijo Marcus después de leer la mente de la agente para que ella no desconfiara de él .

**En el avión rumbo a México**

Un trío de personas se encontraban rumbo a México, para encontrarse con sir Integra y los demás.

_-Esto es tú culpa, maldita chiquilla, insolente-_Le gritaba el nosferatu a su ex pupila.

_-¿Quieres por favor relajarte?, ella estará bien, parece que no confías en ella ni su fortaleza_-Dijo la vampiresa con fastidio en la voz.

_-Si confió en ella mocosa mimada, pero es humana y aun es frágil, estúpida chica policía y los infelices esos soldados inútiles, juro que a los cuatro los empalare, por idiotas_-mascullaba el vampiro mientras tomaba una copa de su vino favorito.

_-¿Te puedes callar y dejar de amenazarnos?, tu eres el culpable tío, de no estarla acosando ella no se habría escapado, de tus garra y ahora cállate, que necesito concentrarme- _Dijo la joven nosferatu a su histérico tío, mientras leía un libro muy antiguo y lo recargaba en sus piernas.

_-No me calles, maldita mocosa con ínfulas de grandeza, no eres más que una vampiresa, controlada por los de tu clan, además estudiar no te ayuda en esta guerra_-Dijo Alucard, con un tono de fastidio en la voz.

-_Mira tío en primera, yo soy la líder de mi clan, debo velar por su bienestar, y en segunda estoy buscando algún otro vampiro primogénito, que haya existido, pero los registros son muy exactos y solo saben de ustedes cuatro, no tengo ni idea, de cómo esos malditos obtuvieron tu sangre-_Dijo un poco frustrada la joven.

_-Y sigues con lo mismo, ya te dije que no es mi sangre_- Dijo el vampiro fastidiado retirándose del lugar**.**

_- ¿No pudo, haber sido algún vampiro normal que como usted lleva la sangre de un vampiro primogénito? Tal vez se halla ofreció para el experimento, señorita Dracul-_ dijo Walter quien acababa de llegar, para ver en que podía ayudarle a la joven.

_-Pues no podría aunque quisiera Walter, ya que nosotros como vampiros bebemos sangre, y al hacerlo contaminamos la sangre del vampiro primogénito, es decir que la sangre que bebemos se vuelve parte de la nuestra._

_Pero ya que lo mencionas solo un hibrido podría hacer tal cosa, como volverse aliado de esa organización, puesto que tiene todas las características perfectas para prestarse a esos experimentos._

_Ya que al no alimentarse de sangre, no contamina la del vampiro primogénito, según se por lo que he leído en algunos registros, los híbridos son humanos por cuyas venas la sangre humana es remplazada por la del vampiro que se adueña por completo del cuerpo, es decir remplaza la sangre humana por vampírica, y el individuo en cuestión, hereda ciertas habilidades de nosotros como nosferatu, pero no podría ser, nadie es tan tarado como para crear un hibrido- _Dijo la joven al recién llegado Walter que tomo asiento frente a ella.

-_Y ¿qué tal un damphir?, ¿uno de ellos podría ser el aliado de tod und krieg?-_Pregunto el mayordomo tratando de ayudar a la joven con su búsqueda.

_-No ya que ninguno de los 4 vampiros primogénitos a tenido hijos hasta el momento, pero pasa lo mismo que con un vampiro, los dhampirs necesitan la sangre, para fortalecer los poderes heredados por su padre o madre, además los dhampires tienen una mezcla en su sangre ya que son mitad humanos, mitad vampiros, es decir su sangre está contaminada._

_Por otro lado los híbridos no necesitan alimentarse de sangre y su sangre es remplazada por completo del cuerpo por la del vampiro primogénito_-Dijo la joven por fin entendiendo que esa organización, tenía un hibrido en su poder, pero la pregunta era como y quien podría ser.

_**-**__Señorita Isabela no entiendo ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un damphir y un hibrido? Ya que según sé, en los registros del profesor Abraham van Hellsing, no hay ninguna investigación sobre los híbridos_-Dijo Walter comenzando a leer algunos de los documentos de investigación que tenia la joven sobre la mesa del avión.

_-Pues es muy obvio que sir Hellsing, no tenga registros de los híbridos, ya que bueno solo un idiota crearía un hibrido-_Contesto la vampiresa sin dejar de leer los informes.

_-Pues sin duda señorita Dracul no tenemos nada sobre, cómo esa organización obtuvo la sangre de un vampiro primogénito_- Dijo Walter un poco decepcionado por no tener nada que ayudara a prepararse en esta futura guerra.

-_Pues para empezar descartemos opciones, los dhampires son hijos, de vampiros y humanos, es decir su sangre está mezclada y para el propósito de tod und krieg son inútiles, los dhampirs heredan de los vampiros algunas habilidades, como la regeneración, los instintos, la rapidez, la visión nocturna, la fuerza y en el caso de ser hijos de un vampiro primogénito, la inmortalidad, los dhampirs tienen mentalidad propia, son creados por la relación de un humano y un vampiro._

_Los híbridos por su parte, solo pueden ser creados por un vampiro primogénito, y su sangre humana es remplazada por completo con la del vampiro, aunque esta metamorfosis dura 46 horas en completarse, los híbridos siguen siendo humanos, solo que adquieren algunas habilidades de nosotros los vampiros, como la fuerza, la rapidez y la visión nocturna, crear un hibrido, es un gran problema con los demás clanes, ya que es un peligro porque los híbridos, tienen una conexión muy grande con su creador, además su sangre es tan exquisita que los hace para los demás vampiros una presa fácil._

_Y también son presa fácil para, los humanos como los infelices de tod und krieg, que pueden experimentar con ellos, los híbridos tienen mente propia, pero su instinto es el de permanecer cerca de su creador, por eso mismo te digo, que solo un tonto crearía un hibrido, es como un detector para que cualquiera encuentre a su creador-_ Dijo la joven con tono serio en la voz.

_-Pues entonces… espere un momento ¿cómo puede ser creado un hibrido?, señorita Dracul_-Dijo Walter con una pequeña idea en su mente.

_-pues, según he leído en los registros, se crea cuando el vampiro primogénito da de beber su sangre a un humano-_dijo la joven para después entender la pregunta de Walter.

-_Entonces podría ser, ¿que haya algún hibrido con vida apoyando a los de tod und krieg?_-Pregunto Walter para confirmar su sospecha.

_-Pues no los híbridos, no heredan la habilidad de la regeneración, ni la inmortalidad, si tod und krieg tuviera un hibrido serian solo los restos_-Después de dicha esa última palabra los dos presentes, por fin descifraron el gran misterio.

_-¡Mina Murray!_-Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos presentes.

_-Pero no puede ser, ¿cómo es que esos malditos encontraron los retos de Mina Harcker?, según tengo entendido, los restos de la señora Mina, junto los del señor Jonathan se encuentran, enterados en una catacumba que se encuentra debajo de la catedral de Lancaster_- Dijo Walter aun desconcertado.

_-Eso no importa, ¿cómo es que mi tío permitió eso?, sabe los problemas que acarrea el crear un hibrido, como se pudo descuidar de esa forma, cualquiera sabe que si se crea un hibrido deben de ser incinerados o sus restos pueden ser usados en nuestra contra, por eso los clanes han prohibido rotundamente que si es creado un hibrido se le deje con vida pero no existen registros de la señora Mina, yo sé de ella por mi tío, pero como es posible que no se deshicieran de los restos._

_Es decir entre los clanes, hay un grupo de vampiros que se encarga, de destruir a los híbridos, y deshacerse de sus restos, justo para evitar lo que pasa con tod und krieg, pero no me digas que no hicieron lo mismo con Mina Harcker-_Dijo Isabela histérica.

_-Lo que pasa es que el gran Abraham, quiso proteger a la señorita Harcker_-Dijo Alucard quien venía escurriendo sangre sentándose al lado de Walter.

-_No mataste a los pilotos, ¿verdad?-_Dijo la joven al ver a su tío.

-_No, aun recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez_**-**Dijo el nosferatu bebiendo de su copa de vino.

_-Y ¿a quien mataste esta vez tiito?__**-**_Dijo la joven revisando los demás registros que tenia sobre la mesa.

_-A una de las azafatas no creo que la extrañen, pero olvídalo volviendo al tema, ¿Qué pasa con Mina?_-Pregunto el nosferatu a Walter.

_-Lo que pasa, es que descubrimos, como tod und krieg obtuvo tu sangre_-Dijo Walter al nosferatu.

_-Otra vez con lo mismo, ya les dije que no es mi sangre_-Dijo el vampiro por millonésima vez**.**

_-Eres un idiota tío claro que es tu sangre, los de esa maldita organización tienen los restos de la señora Mina Murray, así consiguieron tu sangre, pero que no le dijiste al profesor van Hellsing, que tenía que hacer con los restos de la señora Harcker_**-**Dijo Isabela viendo con enojo a su tío.

_-A eso si se lo dije, pero él quiso proteger a Mina, así que por eso borro los registros de ella, para que nadie le hiciera daño, por eso enterró los restos de ella y su marido, en la iglesia de Lancaster_**- **Dijo Alucard con total calma en la voz.

_-Si tío pero ahora, tod und krieg tiene sus restos y los usa para crear esas porquerías artificiales y ni siquiera te importa_-Le reclamo la joven a su tío.

_-Escúchame bien mocosa Integra es lo único que me importa, y si a ella le pasa algo te mato a ti, a tu hermano, a la chica policía, a Bernardotte y a Howard de la manera más dolorosa que se ocurra entendiste chiquilla engreída-_Dijo Alucard a la joven apuntándole con sus armas.

-_Ya deja las amenazas, ahora lo importante es que lleguemos a salvar a sir Integra, y derrotar a esos malditos traidores_-Dijo la joven dándose por vencida.

_-Bien como digas mocosa yo me voy a mi ataúd cuando lleguemos a México me despiertan__**- **_Y después de dichas palabras Alucard se retiro del lugar.

_-Por lo que veo ustedes dos, siguen llevándose mal pero si ustedes son familia ¿cuál es el problema?_-Pregunto Walter a la joven Dracul**.**

-_Pues no lo sé fue muy complicado el es un sádico, egoísta y altivo, y mi hermano y yo queríamos ayudar a los vampiros que viven en Rumania y al crear al clan Dracul mi tío se la paso diciendo que a pesar de ser vampiros y sus aprendices, nuestros sentimientos humanos nublaban nuestra razón-_Dijo la joven volviendo a revisar los informes**.**

_-Pues cuando yo la conocí a usted, hace 30 años siempre me ha dicho que me envidia por ser humano y si le soy honesto no la entiendo Alucard no convierte a nadie contra su voluntad entonces, como es que usted se convirtió en un no muerto-_Dijo Walter con tono serio.

-_Pues lo hice por salvarle la vida a mi hermano, el y yo en ese entonces no teníamos a nadie más que al tío y para salvar la vida de mi hermano acepte ser una vampiresa y la mejor aprendiz que mi tío pudiera tener, por las enseñanzas de mi tío logre llegar a ser una gran líder, y pude proteger a mi hermano y a los de mi clan, pero déjame de hablar de usted después de todo somos viejos amigos_-Dijo la joven con un tono triste en la voz.

_-Claro Isabela, mejor sigamos con los informes para ver que mas información sacamos que nos sea útil en esta futura guerra_-Dijo Walter cambiando el tema.

**-**_Claro Walter-_ Dijo la joven volviendo a revisar los informes**.**

**En otra parte del avión**

_-Estúpidos, inútiles solo tenían una misión y esa era cuidar a mi ama juro que los cuatro pagaran muy caro esto no se quedara así. Isabela esa mocosa engreída con aires de grandeza y su estúpido clan que alejaron a Integra de mi para según protegerla_-Pensaba un Alucard de bastante mal humor.

_-Quieres dejar de amenazar, por un segundo y concentrarte_-Dijo Isabela sacando de sus pensamientos al nosferatu.

-_Sí, ¿qué quieres mocosa?-_Dijo Alucard molesto por la interrupción de su sobrina**.**

_-Pues saber si de casualidad tú sabrías donde podría estar el escondite de esos_-Dijo Isabela sentándose sobre el ataúd de Alucard.

-_Pues cuando se dio el primer ataque en el que participamos Walter y yo se encontraban en un refugio ubicado en Polonia_-**.**

-_Gracias eso ayuda mucho, nos vemos ya que tengo que contactar a los soldados que se encuentran ubicados en Polonia-__._

-_De nada_ _mocosa_- Dijo el nosferatu

**En otra parte del avión**

-_Pues si como te lo dije Schrodinger, los malditos de tod und krieg, ya comenzaron la guerra y según mi tío ellos tenían un refugio halla en Polonia, así que dile al líder Hans que no se confié pues tal vez aun tengan un refugio por haya ya sabes si pasa algo vienes a verme para lo que sea ¿sí? nos vemos pronto bueno espero y suerte en esta batalla adiós-_Termino la joven Dracul la comunicación telepática con el pequeño chico gatuno.

_-Muy bien mocosa odiosa, tenemos que ir a los asientos para que esta cosa pueda aterrizar_- Dijo Alucard a su ex pupila**.**

-_Claro ya voy por fin aterrizaremos necesito ver a mi hermano y ver el estado de salud de sir integra-_Dijo Isabela con calma, pues ya había puesto al tanto a los soldados en Polonia.

-Sí, sí como sea niñita apúrate-Dijo Alucard desapareciendo del lugar junto con su ex pupila.

**En algún lugar desconocido**

Un grupo de soldados, cuatro hombres y una joven vampiresa hablaban y festejaban en nombre de la futura guerra.

_**-**__Caballeros por fin lo que tanto estuvimos esperando durante 50 años, y pronto nuestro sueño de crear la sociedad perfecta se cumplirá, y todo empezara en nuestra odiada Inglaterra_- Dijo el mayor Max Montana**.**

_-Claro ese lugar maldito lleno de herejes y paganos, por fin desaparecerá y podremos darle un nuevo comienzo a este mundo que se ha alejado de dios_-Dijo Enrico Maxwell el ex líder Iscariote.

-_Así es pronto Inglaterra y su majestad pagaran lo que me hicieron, por fin la venganza será tan dulce_- Dijo sir Rob Walsh con tono de molestia en su voz.

-_Claro los imbéciles de mi clan pagaran lo que me hicieron, preferir a esa vampiresa como su líder que a mí, pero pronto les daremos su merecido ¿verdad doc_?- Dijo Laura con tono alegre en la voz.

_-por supuesto señorita Laura, por ahora tenemos 4000 soldados disponibles para invadir Londres, pero para invadir los demás objetivos necesitamos más soldados, y por ende más sangre del vampiro Alucard, los restos de Mina Harcker ya no nos sirven puesto que ya hemos extraído toda la sangre que quedaba en ellos, así que señorita Laura ¿cómo va la misión en México?-_Dijo el doc a la joven vampiresa.

-_Pues de hecho hace una hora acaba de aterrizar en México nuestro objetivo principal, así que yo creo que tendremos pronto nuestra nueva fuente de sangre y crear más soldados para nuestro ejército_- Dijo la vampiresa con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

_-¿Y los soldados que se encuentran en México?-_Pregunto el mayor a la vampiresa.

_-Solo esperan sus órdenes para traer a nuestro objetivo_-Dijo Laura con una sonrisa de triunfo**.**

_-Pues diles que ataquen el lugar dos días después de que comience la batalla en Londres_- Dijo el mayor a la joven que desapareció momentáneamente de la sala, para dar las nuevasordenes a los soldados que se encontraban en México.

_-caballeros en dos días será el principio de nuestro sueño de crear un nuevo mundo y nuestra venganza al fin se completara, Londres será la primera en caer y después de obtener nuestro premio nada nos detendrá, ni siquiera el propio Alucard, que muy pronto será parte de nuestro ejército mua ja, ja, ja_-Decía el mayor a los presentes.

-_Krieg, krieg, krieg, krieg, krieg_-En la sala se escuchaba el coro de los soldados y se empezaban a repartir las copas de sangre y champagne en el lugar.

**PROSST**

[N/a salud en alemán]

Grito el mayor a todo volumen mientras todos brindaban y seguían coreando la palabra krieg en el lugar.

_-Porque lo que esperamos desde hace cincuenta años pronto se hará realidad_- Brindaba el mayor.

-_Porque al fin habrá un mundo sin herejes-_Decía un muy satisfecho Enrico Maxwell.

_-Por el poder que nos dará el nuevo mundo- _Decía sir Walsh con orgullo.

_-Por la ciencia de la nueva raza que habitara el muevo mundo_- Decía con gusto el doc.

-_Por la venganza y el nuevo comienzo_- Decía la recién llegada Laura.

-_POR LA MUERTE Y LA GUERRA_- Gritaban y coreaban todos los miembros de tod und krieg.

Minutos antes, en un aeropuerto secreto en México.

-_Por fin estamos aquí, así que comunícate ya con el inútil de tu hermanito para que venga por nosotros, que necesito estar pronto con mi ama y ajustar cuentas con esos inútiles, que esperas muévete ya mocosa insolente_-Le gritaba un muy desesperado Alucard a su sobrina.

_-Ya hable con mi hermano, estará aquí en cualquier momento, cálmate que ya pronto estarás con tu amadísima ama y sobre lo de ajustar cuentas con los demás déjalo para otro momento que ahora lo importante es sacar a sir Hellsing del coma_- Dijo Isabela con toda la paciencia que le quedaba que por cierto no era mucha.

_-Señorita Dracul entre esos árboles se mueve algo_- Dijo Walter preparando sus hilos de filigrana, Alucard sus armas, e Isabela su arco y fechas.

-_Tranquilos, soy yo Marcus_- Se escucho la voz de Marcus quien venía acompañado de el padre Anderson.

_-Hola hermano ¿estás bien? Verdad_- Dijo Isabela abrazando a su hermano.

-_Tranquila damita todo está casi bien, es bueno que ya hayan llegado_-Dijo Marcus separándose de su hermana.

_-Si dejen sus sentimientos humanos para después, y díganme ¿qué demonios hace aquí el Judas priest?-_ Pregunto Alucard sin bajar su armas y apuntándole al padre Anderson.

-_Pues eso no te incumbe maldito engendro de Satán_-Dijo el Iscariote sacando sus bayonetas benditas de su gabardina.

-_Tío recuerda el pacto que tiene su majestad con el vaticano, así que por el momento los dos bajen sus armas y cuando esta guerra finalice ambos pueden matarse, pero por ahora lo importante es la salud de la señorita Hellsing_-Dijo Isabela logrando que los dos guardaran sus armas.

-_Muy bien por ahora considérate afortunado católico, porque de no ser por Integra y su majestad ya nos estarías vivo-_Dijo Alucard con mofa.

_-Ya nos veremos las caras después mascota de los humanos_- Le contesto el cura Iscariote.

-_Muy bien síganme por aquí llegaremos más rápido al campamento_- Dijo Marcus a los presentes.

_-Ya estoy aquí Integra pronto te sacare de ese coma y venceremos los dos juntos a esos malditos nazis en esta guerra-_Pensaba Alucard mientras caminaba junto los demás del grupo hacia el campamento, seguidos de cerca por un grupo de soldados.

_-ya están aquí mañana mismo tendremos nuestro premio querida Laura-_ Hablaba telepáticamente el líder del grupo con la vampiresa, mientras tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-Hola nos disculpamos de nuevo por la ausencia, pero todavía no tenemos internet en casa y me enferme de las anginas hace una semana pero ya estoy mejor así que imagínense no había podido salir de mi casa y menos de mi cama en toda la semana pero en fin -(si no les recomiendo ver ni estar cerca de isabelita cuando se enferma se pone más loca y desesperante de lo normal)-mora¬¬*-(a si disculpen esperamos que no nos odien por el giro que dio la historia pero así estaba planeada desde un principio y como dijo isabelita las cosas pasan por algo y bueno nos da gusto que nos sigan leyendo)-

-Si ahora les quiero dar un aviso, por las recientes críticas que recibí, me veo en la necesidad de decirles que reeditare la historia y los capítulos anteriores así que no subiré el próximo cap de la historia hasta el día 13 de agosto, espero que a pesar de eso me sigan leyendo, pero como les he dicho en mis otras historias, NO soy una escritora profesional a penas estoy iniciando, solo soy una fan que quiere dar a conocer sus historias y locuras, sin ofender a nadie pero si lo he hecho pido una gran disculpa, aclaro que algunas situaciones de mi vida me han impedido corregir los capítulos como se debe, pero los he subido porque escuchar sus comentarios me ayuda a aprender y ser una mejor escritora, lo único que lamento es que algunas personas no entiendan eso y se ensañen con mi historia pero a pesar de eso les agradezco enormemente que lean las locuras que escribo y prometo mejorar en mi escritura pero si a pesar de eso no les agrada la historia pues de verdad les pido una disculpa y que no se ensañen conmigo, a pesar de eso les agradezco enormemente su interés en mi GRACIAS nos volveremos a leer el 13 de agosto chao-.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


	6. Chapter 6

-Hola queridos lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de la historia y a todos los mexicanos les deseamos un feliz día de la independencia, feliz 16 de septiembre ¡QUE VIVA MÈXICO!, ahora si mora plis disclaimer- (si ¡QUE VIVA MEXICO SEÑORES! DISCLAIMER los personajes de Hellsing le pertenecen a Kota Hirano, los de Dracula a Bram Stoker y solo nos pertenecen los creados para la historia así que plis no nos demanden disfruten la lectura nos vemos abajo chao)- si chao XD-

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Capitulo: 6 El comienzo.

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el refugio, el doctor entro al cuarto de sir Integra seguido de Walter y Alucard, mientras afuera Isabela le explicaba a Seras y a los demás lo que ocurría con la organización tod und krieg.

_-Entonces esos nazis quieren destruir a todo el mundo para crear una nueva civilización_-Dijo Seras afirmando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_Si Seras ese es el plan de tod und krieg, siguiendo el sueño de su ex líder Adolf Hitler, antes de que terminara la segunda guerra mundial, pero si te soy honesta lo que más motiva al mayor es la guerra y destrucción, no el sueño de su antiguo líder-_Dijo Isabela mientras, entraba al lugar el padre Anderson

_-Eso a mí no me importa maldito engendro, solo dime si ¿saben algo del traidor de Maxwell?_-Pregunto el recién llegado Anderson.

-_Sin duda alguna padre Anderson usted no tiene modales, por lo menos podría pedir las cosas por favor y amablemente o ¿es mucho pedir?-_Pregunto Isabela con una mueca de molestia.

-_Mira enviado de Satanás, soy demasiado amable de no ser así ya te habría convertido en un montón de cenizas, dime ¿que saben de Enrico?- _Contesto el Iscariote tratando de controlar las ganas de atacar a Isabela.

_-Si padre como usted diga, lo que sabemos sobre Maxwell es que se encuentra en el refugio de tod und krieg, su aprendiz abusando de su antiguo puesto en el Vaticano, se roba los fondos de los orfanatos, las iglesias y demás organizaciones eclesiásticas a las que llega, claro ese dinero termina en manos de el mayor y tod und krieg, pero justo ayer en la tarde me dijo mi mejor informante, que su ex aprendiz, tiene planeado un ataque en contra del vaticano, matara al papa y tomara su puesto-_Termino de decir la nosferatu al padre Anderson.

-_No permitiré que Enrico llegue a herir al papa, primero lo matare y a toda su organización-_Grito el Iscariote totalmente colérico por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-Padre tranquilo su majestad y el papa después de recibir la noticia por parte de mi mensajero, fueron llevados a un refugio y son custodiados las 24 horas del día por personas del Iscariote y la mesa redonda que son de total confianza y por ellos no debe de preocuparse, mejor preocúpese por si me permite decirlo padre su aprendiz, ese ambicioso es nuestra prioridad ya que amenazo la vida del papa y su majestad, ¡felicidades! Padre educo una rata miserable-_Le respondió con mofa la vampiresa, en ese momento el Iscariote perdiendo toda la paciencia se lanzo con sus bayonetas y comenzó a atacar a la joven.

_-¡Calla! maldito demonio, porque en este momento te convertiré en un montón de cenizas, maldita basura demoniaca- _Gritaba el cura mientras Isabela esquivaba sus ataques.

_-Por favor padre Anderson contrólese, en este momento lo importante es destruir a esa organización y detener a su antiguo pupilo_-Decía Daniel para detener la pequeña pelea entre sus "compañeros" de lucha, cuando de pronto unos ruidos extraños provenientes de afuera del refugio desconcentro de la pelea a los presentes.

_-¿Seras escuchaste ese ruido?-_ Pregunto Isabela mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques del padre quien al momento paro su ataque, para concentrarse en los ruidos que provenían del exterior del refugio.

_-Sí, Isabela los escucho_-Contesto Seras mientras todos comenzaron a prepararse para a tacar a quien estuviera afuera del lugar.

_-Muy bien Seras toma tu arma que me acompañaras a ver quién quiere atacarnos, Marcus cuida que nadie se acerque a donde esta sir Integra, soldados ustedes preparen todo para un posible ataque, en los cofres que traje junto con los instrumentos médicos, encontraran todo lo que necesiten, Iscariote si nos ayudas bien, sino por favor no estorbes_- Dijo Isabela mientras preparaba su arco, sus flechas y en la cintura se colocaba un cinturón con su espada.

_-Mira engendro a mi no me das ordenes, iré contigo y el otro enviado de Satanás, si son esos miserables que osan amenazar al emisario de dios en la tierra, los destruiré y los obligare a que me digan donde se encuentra el miserable de Enrico_-Gritaba con ira el Iscariote.

_-Perfecto Iscariote, Seras vámonos y Marcus prometo traerte algo del banquete que tendremos hoy-_Dijo Isabela con una sonrisa, mientras salían del lugar preparándose para lo que les estuviera esperando afuera del refugio.

Mientras Isabela y los demás se preparaban para un posible ataque, en el cuarto de sir Integra el doctor quien ya una vez había salvado la vida de sir Integra la sometía a una revisión, mientras, Walter y Alucard esperaban escuchar lo que el doctor decía sobre el estado de salud de la joven líder.

_-Muy bien doctor ¿qué opina usted del estado de sir Integra?-_ Pregunto un muy preocupado Walter.

_-Pues sir Integra tiene una herida de espada muy profunda, ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene una hemorragia interna_-Dijo el doctor con una expresión seria.

_-¿Entonces que hay que hacer doctor?-_Pregunto Walter mientras Alucard veía como preparaban a su ama para una cirugía.

_-Intervendremos a sir Integra, trataremos de controlar la hemorragia, haremos una trasfusión, revisaremos que tanto daño provoco el ataque, después solo tendremos que esperar que ella mejore y que esa espada no haya tocado ningún órgano vital, porque de ser así sir integra no pasara esta noche con vida -_Dijo el doctor mientras comenzaba a prepararse para la intervención quirúrgica.

_-Entiendo doctor, espero que vuelva a salvar la vida de sir Integra como lo hizo la vez pasada-_Dijo Walter, mientras Alucard se recargaba en una esquina del cuarto dando a entender que él no se movería de ese lugar hasta que su ama estuviera bien, justo como la última vez que sir Integra estuvo entre la vida y la muerte.

Walter salió del lugar en donde se llevaba a cabo la intervención de sir Integra, para ver como se encontraba la señorita Seras, los soldados y el padre Anderson, el ambiente se sentía extraño, tenso muy tenso, como el que se siente antes de las batallas cosa que para gusto del mayordomo era peligroso y más en el estado de sir Integra. Al llegar a donde estaban los demás confirmo sus sospechas y comenzó a informarle a los presentes el estado de sir Integra y se informaba de lo que estaba pasando.

_-Qué bueno que llegas Walter, porque esto estará muy entretenido_-Dijo Marcus al notar la presencia de Walter.

_-Alguien nos vendrá a atacar ¿verdad? Marcus-_ Pregunto Walter mientras sacaba armamento de uno de los cofres que había traído Isabela.

_-Es lo más probable Walter, mi hermana tenía razón los de tod und krieg han estado siguiendo a sir Integra desde el día que empezó su viaje, pero eso no es lo importante podremos contra esos vampiros artificiales, mejor dime ¿cómo se encuentra sir Integra?-_Pregunto Marcus preocupado por el estado de salud de la joven líder de Hellsing.

_-Sir integra esta en cirugía ahora, sobra decir que el doctor está preocupado por el hecho de que tal vez la espada haya tocado algún órgano vital -_ Dijo Walter con preocupación pues el diagnostico del doctor no era nada alentador.

_-Entonces si esos nos atacan ahora sir Integra estará expuesta, eso hace las cosas más difíciles- _Dijo Pip preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_Así es, pero creo que nosotros podremos controlar perfectamente la situación sin molestar a mi tío, ni a sir Hellsing-_Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa en los labios, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de sus camaradas.

Mientras tanto unos metros más adelante del refugio Seras, Isabela y el padre Anderson, descubrieron un grupo de soldados enviado por tod und krieg.

-_Isabela, estos infelices nos han estado vigilando-_Dijo la agente Victoria mientras, esperaban que Marcus se comunicara con ellos y comenzar el ataque al campo enemigo.

-_Lo sé, Seras pero no te preocupes estos imbéciles pronto serán historia pero solo uno sobrevivirá y lo hará solo para darnos información de los planes de tod und krieg-_Respondió Isabela, para después recibir un mensaje de su hermano.

-_En el momento que uno de esos herejes me diga lo que quiero saber, iré por Enrico después los infelices que se atrevieron a amenazar al emisario de dios en la tierra, pagaran caro su osadía y al final podre deshacerme de ustedes malditos perros de Hellsing-_Decía el Iscariote mientras Isabela y Seras miraban con desprecio a los soldados enemigos.

-_Perfecto mi hermano dice que están listos, por si alguna de estas sabandijas llega al campamento, Seras, Iscariote es momento, procuren dejar a alguno con vida-_Y después de lo dicho por Isabela los tres salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a atacar.

Los soldados de tod und krieg comenzaron a contraatacar, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ya que los tres presentes no les dieron oportunidad, por un lado el padre Anderson destrozaba a todo aquel que estaba a su alrededor mientras entonaba a todo volumen el discurso Iscariote, por su parte Seras e Isabela tenían una sincronía espectacular, Seras no fallaba ni un tiro con su Harkonnen, era grandioso ver como desde el día en que su maestro la convirtió se había vuelto una nosferatu muy fuerte, Isabela por su lado se movía con mucha rapidez sus flechas siempre acertaban en su objetivo, y sus ataques con la espada eran certeros y mortales pero a pesar de la destreza militar de los presentes, unos cuantos lograron llegar al refugio donde la operación de sir Integra era llevada a cabo.

-_Seras, el grupo de soldados enviados por tod und krieg es de aproximadamente 100 hombres y si mis matemáticas no fallan, solo encontramos a 80 hombres y 40 ghouls los demás deben de haber ido al refugio… así que espero que los que están cuidando a sir Integra no tengan problemas-_Le decía Isabela a Seras mientras con su espada despedazaba el cuerpo de uno de los soldados y después este se convertía en cenizas.

-_No te preocupes Isabela los demás podrán controlar sin ningún problema a nuestros enemigos-_Contesto Seras mientras enfocaba su Harkonnen hacia un grupo de ghouls que habían creado como un refuerzo.

-_Pues yo no me preocupo mi hermano es el mejor tirador que conozco, Walter es el mejor soldado humano que tiene Hellsing… los otros dos se nota que son unos excelentes soldados y estoy segura que no permitirán que ninguno de estos llegue a lastimar a sir integra-_Dijo Isabela mientras lanzaba una de sus flechas a uno de los soldados que estaba a punto de atacar a Seras por la espalda, después de que la flecha diera en el blanco el cuerpo del rival se transformo en cenizas.

-_Gracias, pero ten cuidado debe de quedar uno con vida debemos sacarle información, de esa desgraciada de Laura y saber porque ataco al ama-_Dijo Seras mientras le disparaba a uno de los pocos grupos de ghouls que quedaban en pie.

-_Espera dijiste Laura, Seras podrías describirme a la chica esa que ataco a sir Integra-_Dijo Isabela después de escuchar el nombre de la joven que ataco a sir Hellsing.

-_Bueno era rubia, piel blanca y muy educada, pero que importa eso ahora…espera… Isabela ¿conoces a esa mujer?-_Dijo Seras quien en ese momento diviso al líder del grupo quien se alejo a toda velocidad del lugar.

-_Sí, la conozco pero te diré lo que pasa cuando regresemos al refugio ahora debemos acabar con este grupo de infelices, que tuvieron la mala suerte de caer en nuestra manos-_Dijo Isabela mientras trataba de comunicarse telepáticamente con su hermano.

-_Está bien Isabela-_Contesto Seras mientras descargaba de nueva cuenta su arma en contra del ejército enemigo.

El campo donde se estaba desarrollando la lucha, se había convertido literalmente en una carnicería, por un lado Isabela con sus flechas y espada destrozaba, ensartaba y desmembraba sin compasión a los soldados enemigos, ayudando de vez en cuando al padre Anderson y a la agente Seras victoria, por su lado Seras buscaba objetivos grupales para causar un mayor daño en el ejército enemigo, el padre Anderson por su parte causaba el mayor daño posible a los soldados, ya que la ira que tenia por la osadía de esa organización de amenazar la vida del sumo pontífice aumentaba su desempeño, unos minutos después de que el líder del grupo intentara escapar fue capturado por el Iscariote.

Al terminar el combate ambas nosferatu habían entrado en éxtasis por el baño de sangre, tanta era su euforia que sin darse cuenta eliminaron a todos los soldados a los que se enfrentaron, sin dejar ni un sobreviviente. Por su parte el polvo de ángel Anderson había hecho, un digno trabajo como asesino del vaticano, dejando como único sobreviviente de la batalla al líder del ya extinto ejército enviado por tod und krieg.

-_Monstruos satánicos, no se puede contar con ustedes basuras, lo bueno es que yo me imagine que ustedes no eran dignas de confianza-_Dijo el recién llegado padre Anderson mientras arrastraba por el piso al sobreviviente.

-_Que bien curita déjanoslo a nosotras y enseguida este infeliz hablara- _Dijo Isabela mientras era ayudada por Seras para interrogar al soldado y el Iscariote le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-_Muy bien infeliz empieza a hablar, ¿Cuál es tu misión?-_Le preguntaba Isabela mientras Seras le apuntaba en la cabeza con su Harkonnen.

-_Estúpidos ilusos creen que el mayor me dejara con vida sabiendo que ustedes me tienen cautivo-_Dijo muy débilmente el soldado con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y en ese momento el padre Anderson se acerco al interrogado, clavándole una de sus bayonetas benditas en la pierna derecha.

_-¿Donde está Enrico? Y ¿Por qué tu asquerosa organización amenazaron la vida del sumo pontífice?-_Gritaba histérico el cura mientras le clavaba la segunda bayoneta en el brazo izquierdo.

-_Padre Anderson, perras, lo único que les diré es que cuide muy bien a su papa, ustedes Hellsing a su reina y a su líder la gran Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing y tu Isabela, Laura te manda a decir que después de la caída de Inglaterra y el vaticano seguirán los de tu amado clan-_Y después de dichas palabras el soldado se desintegro en una bola de fuego.

-_¡Maldición! mejor regresemos al campamento para ayudar a los que están halla-_Dijo Isabela mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el campamento, seguida de cerca por la agente victoria y Anderson.

En el campamento una situación muy similar, a la que ocurría en el lugar en que estaban Seras y los demás, se llevaba a cabo Pip y Daniel disparan sin fallar un solo tiro contra los 20 ghouls, mientras Marcus disparaba una metralleta con balas benditas, Walter por su lado desmedraba a todo aquel que tenía la intención de acercarse al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la intervención quirúrgica de sir Hellsing, media hora después la situación había sido controlada y dos de los espías que habían estado afuera del campamento, justamente los causantes de que su ejército hubiera sido descubierto, habían sido interrogados pero sin éxito, a pesar de que todo estuviera en relativa calma, los presentes aun sentían angustia por el estado de salud de sir Integra.

-_Walter, tuviste suerte con alguno de estos miserables-_Se escucho la voz de el polvo de ángel Anderson, quien venía llegando seguido por las dos vampiresas.

-_No, padre Anderson desgraciadamente no tuvimos suerte, interrogamos a dos de ellos pero solo nos dijeron que protegiéramos a sir Integra y después se consumían en segundos por el fuego, por culpa de los chips que están programados para autodestruirse si alguno de ellos es capturado, no obtuvimos ninguna información-_Contesto Walter, al recién llegado cura Iscariote.

-_Esos infelices por ahora tienen suerte porque pronto los destruiré, después Enrico pagara su traición y osadía-_Respondió él bayonetas Anderson y después se retiro a descansar ya que en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era la salud de sir Integra.

-_Walter disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿qué has sabido del ama?-_pregunto Seras por el estado de salud de la joven Hellsing.

_-Pues sir integra está siendo intervenida en este momento, así que no sabemos nada y tenemos que esperar que el doctor nos diga como salió la operación- _Dijo Walter ocultando lo que el doctor le había dicho que ocurriría en el caso de que la operación no saliera como ellos esperaban.

-_Ya veo- _Contesto Seras pero antes de retirarse del lugar fue interceptada por Isabela.

-_Seras necesitamos hablar-_Dijo de forma seria la nosferatu seguida por su hermano.

-_Claro Isabela ¿qué acurre?-_Pregunto una muy desconcertada Seras a los dos hermanos,

-_Es… sobre Laura y el incidente en el avión-_Dijo Isabela con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-_Claro pero no sé muy bien que ocurrió-_Respondió Seras de manera avergonzada pues aun se sentía culpable por el incidente de sir Integra.

-_Tranquila Seras, no importa solo cuéntanos lo que viste-_Dijo de manera educada y amable Marcus,

-_Está bien todo empezó- _Y así inicio Seras victoria su relato sobre lo ocurrido.

**FLASH BACK **

La mañana del día domingo 16 de octubre, sir Integra, su grupo de escoltas y una joven casi de la misma edad de la agente victoria, se encontraban en el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad del Cairo en Egipto, pues esperaban la salida de su vuelo con rumbo a la ciudad de México.

-_Pues integra querida no pude conseguir asientos de primera clase para todos nosotros, solo conseguí dos y tres en clase turista, porque no se van Seras y tú en primera clase y yo me voy con los demás en la clase turista-_Decía Laura mientras dejaba su maleta en el piso.

-_No tú y yo nos iremos juntas y los de mi escolta que se vallan en la clase turista ¿verdad?-_Pregunto sir Integra a los presentes, con una expresión de indiferencia a lo dicho por Laura.

-_Claro ama lo que usted diga-_Respondió la agente Victoria ya que ella obedecía a los deseos de la líder de Hellsing.

-_Como usted diga sir-_Dijo Pip con un poco de desconfianza ya que la tal Laura no le inspiraba confianza, pero un buen soldado siempre obedece las órdenes de su superior.

_-Está bien sir, como usted diga-_Contesto Daniel quien se encontraba bajo el hechizo de la joven Laura.

En el avión todo iba muy troquilo, norma como debe de ser, cuando de pronto se escucho un sonido totalmente alarmante en la zona de primera clase y sin pensarlo dos veces a agente Victoria y los soldados se dirigieron halla.

Pero al llegar lo que pudieron ver fue a su líder peleando con la joven Laura, Seras intento atacar a la joven pero en ese momento los motores del avión explotaron provocando, que este cayera en picada y en ese momento de descuido por parte de la líder Hellsing fue herida con una espada que atravesó un costado de su abdomen dejándola inconsciente en el acto, y antes de retirarse del lugar la vampiresa, se dirigió a la agente Victoria.

-_Tonta chica policía, fue tan fácil engañarte, ¡fallaste!, no protegiste a tu ama y tu escoria te haces llamar una nosferatu-_Dijo Lura burlándose de la agente Victoria, mientras ella trataba de atacarla con la espada de sir Integra.

-_Ya sé, quién eres pero mi maestro te destruyo, el se encargo de eliminarte, la primera vez que atacaste a sir Integra-_Decía la chica policía mientras trataba de matar a la vampiresa.

-_Sí, pero tu maestro no peleo conmigo si no con una copia, que creó mi líder para la misión de destruir a la líder de Hellsing-_Después de decir eso la vampiresa corrió a la puerta del avión, mientras Pip y Daniel atendían a sir Integra.

-_ ¡Aquí empieza la guerra y el vencedor será la organización tod und krieg!-_Grito Laura a todo volumen y después salto del avión desapareciendo por completa de la vista de la agente Victoria y los soldados.

**FIN FLAHS BACK **

_-Después los pilotos lograron aterrizar con un poco de dificultad, en esta parte de la selva, sir Integra llego relativamente bien aquí gracias a la experiencia militar de Pip ya que él fue el que la mantuvo con vida hasta que llegamos a este refugio-_Termino de contar lo ocurrido en el avión la agente Victoria.

_-¡Esa perra! No me imagine que estuviera de lado de esos malditos-_Dijo Isabela con mucha rabia en la voz.

-_¿cómo conocen a Laura?-_Pregunto Seras sacando a Isabela de su enojo.

-_Ella llego a nuestro clan, hace como un siglo, nos conto que su clan fue destruido por la organización Hellsing, nosotros la hicimos parte del clan pero ella quería vengarse de ellos y como por el pacto que nuestro clan tiene con la organización no podíamos hacer nada así que ella quiso poner a los demás miembros del clan en contra de nosotros y quitarle el puesto líder del clan a mi hermana, pero nadie la apoyo, entonces se fue, juro destruirnos y a la organización Hellsing-_Dijo Marcus respondiendo a la pregunta hecha por la chica policía.

-_Es mi culpa que sir Integra este tan mal… yo debí de haberme dado cuenta de quién era ella, se supone que soy una nosferatu y….no pude hacer nada, y mi maestro ni siquiera hablo conmigo, cuando llego yo…yo…-_Dijo Seras con culpa en la voz pero fue interrumpida por Isabela.

-_Tu nada Seras esto es enteramente culpa mía, tu eres una nosferatu iniciada que poco a poco irá desarrollando sus habilidades así que deja de culparte y mejor ocúpate de hacerte más fuerte, ya que esta guerra será brutal así que deja de lamentarte o sino mi tío ahora si te empalara-_Interrumpió Isabela a la chica policía.

-_Si Isabela, ahora voy a ver qué noticias hay del ama-_Y después de dicho eso la agente Victoria se fue del lugar dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

-_Isabela, esto no es tu culpa, tu solo seguías las ordenes de su majestad- _Dijo Marcus a su hermana que veía en dirección al lugar donde sir Integra era intervenida.

-_Sí, pero… yo debí enviar a alguien del clan para vigilar a sir Integra, en su viaje… pero creí que si lo hacía, ellos se enterarían de que no se encontraba en la organización -_Respondió Isabela mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano.

-_Escucha sabes que sacar a sir Integra era lo mejor, aun no sabemos quién es el traidor que esta infiltrado en Hellsing, si dejábamos a sir integra con él, la pudo haber matado desde antes, así que estuvo bien que usaras tus poderes para que sir integra dudara de su capacidad de líder y le diera su puesto a Walter, además lo de la anemia sirvió para poner a prueba a los soldados y a la chica policía ellos cuidaron muy bien a sir Hellsing así que por lo menos esto sirvió para ver que ellos tres son leales a la líder Hellsing-_Dijo Marcus para que su hermana se tranquilizara.

-_Si tienes razón ellos cuidaron la vida de sir integra sin saber que ella, es lo más importante, en este momento, si a ella le pasa algo malo no podremos liberar el sello cero-_Respondió Isabela pero en ese momento el doctor salió del cuarto de sir integra para hablar de la cirugía.

-_Doctor que bien que ya salió ¿podría decirnos como se encuentra, sir Hellsing?-_Pregunto Daniel ya que todos los demás estaba un poco distraídos y no se habían percatado de la presencia del doctor.

-_Lamento decirles que la herida fue bastante profunda y fue difícil controlar la hemorragia pero ella solo está estable y lo más seguro es que no pase de mañana, lo siento pero ella morirá en 24 o 34 horas, hicimos todo lo que pudimos-_ Y después de dichas palabras el doctor se retiro a descansar ya que el viaje y la operación lo dejaron totalmente exhausto.

-_Muy bien Seras, Pip, Daniel, Marcus, veamos qué podemos hacer ya que sir Integra pase lo que pase no va a morir hasta que esta guerra termine- _Dijo Isabela dejando sin habla a los presentes ya que su determinación por salvar la vida de sir Integra era admirable.

-_Isabela, Marcus ¿qué es ese aroma tan delicioso?-_Comento Seras mientras Marcus e Isabela ponían una cara de terror.

-_Wow creo que este es el peor momento para interrumpir-_Se escucho una voz desconocida para casi todos los presentes y como un auto reflejo Seras tomo su arma y disparo contra el recién llegado.

-_Tranquila Seras el no es un enemigo es mi mensajero se llama Schrodinger, por favor todos tranquilícense él es un aliado y forma parte del clan lupino-_Dijo Isabela poniéndose entre Seras y el chico gatuno.

-_Porque siempre le disparan al mensajero y más si se tratan de malas noticias-_Se quejo un indignado chico gatuno.

-_Ahora no es momento de de quejarse chico cuántico-_dijo Isabela mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo al cuarto de sir Hellsing seguida por los demás.

-_Pero Isabela lo que pasa es muy grave y debes de escucharme-_Insistía el chico cuántico pero Isabela no se detenía.

-_Mira gatito eso puede esperar-_Decía Isabela frete a la puerta del cuarto de sir Hellsing.

-_Pero…PERO ES QUE TOD UND KRIEG YA EMPEZO A ATACAR LONDRES-_Grito Schrodinger desesperado por el hecho de que todos los presentes lo ignoraran en un momento como ese.

_-No puede ser eso es imposible-_Dijo Marcus y casi todos pusieron total atención al recién llegado.

-_Si Marcus, el ataque comenzó hace como, una hora 5 dirigibles de los cuales empezaron a saltar muchos de esos soldados y empezaron a arrasar con todo eso se convirtió en un verdadero infierno, los soldados de Hellsing son muy buenos y se están defendiendo pero eso no duraran mucho tiempo así que creo que deben tomar el primer avión a Inglaterra-_Dijo el chico gatuno con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-_Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es revisar a sir Integra-_Dijo Walter y en ese momento se escucho la voz de Isabela que provenía de interior de la habitación de sir integra.

-_Pero que hiciste tío-_Decía Isabela mientras los que acababan de entrar veían la escena queles arrebato por completo el habla.

-_Lo que hice fue salvarle la vida a mi ama-_Y después de dichas palabras el nosferatu se desvaneció del cuarto, mientras los demás revisaban a sir integra, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar.

-_Traigan al Iscariote, PERO YA-_Y eso fue lo único que se escucho por parte de Isabela en el campamento.

En el cielo de Polonia una hora antes.

_-Mayor, mayor, le tengo malas noticias-_Dijo la recién llegada Laura al líder de su organización.

-_Dime cuáles son esas malas noticias-_Contesto el mayor después de girar su silla hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-_Mayor, lamento comunicarle que el grupo de hombres que enviamos a México, para traer nuestro premio fue descubierto y eliminado hace unos minutos usted dice ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes para traer con bien nuestro precioso premio?-_Pregunto la nosferatu esperando la respuesta del mayor.

_-Laura querida esto en lugar de ser una mala noticia es solo un cambio de planes que me, gusta, que sin duda alguna me gusta más-_Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa perturbadora pero para todos los presentes, esa sonrisa significaba que la acción al fin comenzaría.

-_Entiendo señor pero ¿y nuestro premio?-_Pregunto Laura con una sonrisa torcida que provoco la risa del mayor.

-_Laura, Laura tan impaciente como siempre un paso a la vez, caballeros por fin Inglaterra caerá a nuestros pies, preparen sus armas, que hoy inicia la guerra-_Grito el mayor a todo volumen.

-_Krieg, krieg, krieg-_Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el dirigible.

-_Y sobre nuestro premio Laura en cuanto esté listo iras a México por él personalmente ahora disfruta este tiempo previo a la catástrofe y la guerra-_Dijo el mayor dirigiéndose a la nosferatu y recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la joven.

Unos minutos después en el casco del dirigible principal se encontraba el mayor Max Montana, junto con Enrico, el doc y sir Walsh, platicando sobre el destino de la gloriosa Inglaterra y el mundo en general , cuando a la reunión se unió Laura quien traía una gran noticia sobre el premio que ya los estaba esperando en México.

-_Laura qué bueno que te unes a la diversión-_Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa torcida, mientras los demás disfrutaban del caótico paisaje.

-_Lo sé señor pero le traigo una noticia muy buena-_Dijo Laura mientras veía el caos que se llevaba a cabo en la gran Inglaterra.

-_Pues habla cual es esa noticia-_Contesto el mayor totalmente embriagado por el aroma de muerte y destrucción del lugar que mas odiaba.

-_Bueno es que nuestro premio ya está listo y esperándonos-_Respondió la vampiresa mientras se acercaba al mayor.

_-Perfecto, maravilloso hoy las cosas han salido de maravilla, pero ese premio no se moverá de México por el momento ninguno de ellos expondría al peligro a su única oportunidad de vencernos, a si que por ahora Laura disfruta del glorioso paisaje-_Dijo el mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar por el casco del dirigible.

-_Claro mayor usted es quien manda-_Contesto la nosferatu mientras el aroma de la sangre la envolvía.

-_Caballeros todos estamos aquí por una razón, ya sea la venganza, el poder, la ira o el odio, y esta noche todos esos deseos se están volviendo realidad… este aroma a muerte y destrucción son lo que más extrañe durante estos años, en que por culpa de Alucard y la organización Hellsing tuvimos que escondernos y esperar para cumplir nuestro deseo y el de nuestro líder, aunque nuestro plan original fue un fracaso, este nuevo plan es mejor ya que nos permite deleitarnos con la acción de la batalla, vean a esa gente huyendo y tratando de defenderse de algo que ya es inevitable, este nuevo mundo, esta nueva era no importan… solo importa el hecho de que esta noche lo que tanto hemos deseado, es una realidad Ja, ja , ja- _Decía el mayor mientras todos los presentes sonreían de manera desquiciada, ya que su enemigo en común por fin estaba siendo sometido a sus pies.

-_POR FIN LA VENGANZA ES NUESTRA- _Gritaron con euforia todos los presentes.

-_Sean parte de esta ola de destrucción, Laura, Walsh tomen el segundo dirigible, destruyan Hellsing, Maxwell toma otro dirigible, formen parte de la acción y que no quede ni un rastro de la gloriosa Inglaterra- _Ordenaba el mayor y después de eso los nombrados desaparecieron para cumplir las Ordenes de su líder.

-_Mayor todo está saliendo muy bien, todo de acuerdo a nuestro plan-_Decía el doc mientras ambos seguían mirando el infierno que antes era Inglaterra.

-_Si, doc pero no cantare victoria hasta que mi premio este aquí produciendo más soldados para nuestra causa-_Contesto el mayor mientras caminaba y admiraba su obra.

Y después de eso ambos hombres entraron al dirigible a seguir apreciando la destrucción que habían ocasionado en Inglaterra y pronto se extendería a todo el mundo.

Mientras en Inglaterra se libraba una gran batalla, en Polonia un ejército se alistaba para cumplir su parte del pacto, en México se libraba una inesperada situación, pero en los tres países se preparaban para vencer al enemigo que tenían en común.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Hola queridos lectores primero que nada pido mil disculpas por la tardanza se que había prometido subir el cap el 13 de agosto pero ese día no pude subir el cap ya que tuve un inconveniente y después a la semana siguiente a mi laptop le entro un virus y la maquina estuvo un mes en el taller y pues para mi mala suerte el virus borro todos los archivos que tenia y el respaldo de la información que venía en mi USB la perdió cierta mora que estoy viendo y según es quien edita los cap perdió ¬¬* -(ya está bien no fue mi intención lo siento)- perdí los tres capis que tenia adelantados para esta historia Y SOLO DICES LO SIENTO-(tranquila recuerda que hoy es e día de la independencia de México)-está bien no te asesino por eso y bueno QUE VIVA MEXICO SEÑORES- (coman pozole, quesadillas, tacos pero sobre todo tomen mucho tequila)-pero con medida-(Isabelita es día de la independencia no los reprimas)- está bien ahora contestaremos a su reviews.

Vladlover: gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste este nuevo cap bueno espero me sigas leyendo, como veras mora es mi se podría decir editora ya que pues al principio de la historia no sabía muy bien que hacer por eso tenía muchos errores, pero ya los estoy corrigiendo pero no por lo que me dijeran los malos comentarios sino porque quiero que mis lectores tengan una buena lectura espero leerte pronto y que disfrutes tu día de la independencia compatriota, te dedico con cariño el cap nos leemos pronto.

Aletse: A ti debo daré un millón de gracias por el apoyo que me diste, espero te guste el cap ya que te lo dedico con mucho cariño, espero que la espera y los inconvenientes hallan valido la pena, ya que me esforcé al doble, pero con lo desanimada que estuve por perder los tres capis y mis demás historias pues estuve muy cabizbaja pues no quede muy segura, pero espero te guste el cap y nos leemos pronto.

Angelux: espero que me disculpes por la tardanza y me sigas leyendo pero como veras me deprimí mucho por culpa de ese virus en fin espero leerte pronto y que el capi no te decepcione.

QUE VIVA MEXICO SEÑORES.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


	7. Chapter 7

Aparece mora sola sin isabelita y de muy mal humor, sacando un papel de su bolsa que dice-(Hola queridos lectores, lamento no haber podido venir a publicar pero he estado muy ocupada ya que bueno estoy con mucho trabajo, también me disculpo por la demora del cap, pero prometo que la próxima que no tardara nada, si vengo gracias por sus comentarios y mora no contestes mis reviews te lo prohíbo, ahora disfruten el cap mora disclaimer)(Como se darán cuenta isabelita no pudo venir a publicar ya que esta súper mega saturada de trabajo y pues yo… estoy amolada así que DISCLAIMER los personajes de Hellsing son de Kota Hirano y los de Dracula de Bram Stoker bien ahora yo me quejo de isabelita con su contestadora)-Hola soy isabelita en este momento no puedo atenderte, así que deja tu mensaje después del tono y en cuanto pueda te devolveré la llamada- (Mentada loca maniática eres una condenada irresponsable y ups lo siento ahora disfruten el cap en que estaba a si irresponsable)

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Capitulo: 7 Los traidores en Hellsing.

**Polonia en el cuartel subterráneo de Varsovia.**

Un grupo de soldados se encontraba recibiendo ordenes de su comandante mientras, en el campamento era recibido un grupo de 6 personas.

-_Escuchen soldados en cualquier momento, llegara Schrodinger a decirnos lo que Isabela y los soldados de la organización Hellsing han planeado, para atacar a la organización tod und krieg recuerden que esa maldita organización se atrevió a tratar de experimentar con nosotros y debe de pagar por eso, así que les pido que estén alerta y no tengan compasión con esos malditos vampiros artificiales-_Dijo el líder del clan lupino el capitán Hans.

-_¡Como usted ordene!-_Se escuchaba decir a una parte del grupo de soldados que se encontraban en el cuartel.

-_Escuchen bien la mitad de nuestro ejército se quedara aquí para cuidar a nuestros nuevos huéspedes, los demás se dividirán en dos grupos uno se irá directo a Londres y el segundo se dirigirá al vaticano ya que nos llego un reporte sobre un posible ataque a ese lugar y como sabrán el vaticano entra dentro del pacto con su majestad-_Les comunicaba el capitán a los soldados mientras de las sombras aparecían su majestad y el papa quienes se refugiarían en el campamento para evitar el ser capturados por la organización que llevaba a cabo el ataque a Londres.

-_Señor Hans, queremos agradecerle que nos deje ocultarnos en este lugar, le quiero decir que nosotros sabremos retribuir a sus amabilidades y ayuda cuando esta guerra termine, le aseguro que nadie de la organización Hellsing volverá a cazar a los de su especie-_Dijo su majestad con respeto y elegancia digna de una monarca.

-_Mire su majestad no hacemos esto por ayudar al vaticano o por ayudarla a usted lo hacemos por el hecho de que tod und krieg, nos uso para sus experimentos, pero a diferencia de los vampiros de nosotros no saco nada-_Dijo el líder del clan mientras llevaba a los recién llegados al lugar donde serian escondidos hasta el final de la batalla.

**México en alguna parte de la selva**

Mientras en Polonia se esperaban instrucciones para ayudar a Inglaterra, en México se vivía una situación muy tensa y sobre todo que complicaba por completo la situación.

-_¡Escucha Iscariote, tú debes de hacer algo para ayudar a sir Integra!-_Gritaba Isabela de modo molesto después del incidente con Alucard.

-_No tengo porque ayudar a esta hereje, mucho menos ahora que se ha convertido en una abominación-_Dijo el cura de modo tranquilo mientras se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de sir Integra.

_-Creo que si quieres saber en donde se encuentra tu santo papa y tu ex discípulo, tendrás que ayudar a la líder de Hellsing-_Respondió Isabela de modo burlesco en contra del sacerdote, quien le lanzo una mirada asesina a la vampiresa.

-_¡Mira enviado de Satán, a mi no me amenaces!-_Grito el cura colérico, por la forma en que la vampiresa se burlaba de él utilizando al santísimo papa.

_-Pues no es amenaza, Iscariote es un aviso ahora puedes ayudar a sir Integra o ¿no?-_Pregunto Isabela con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

-_Claro que puedo ayudar a la líder de Hellsing-_Dijo el padre Anderson mientras buscaba en su sotana una ostia de consagrar.

-¿_Qué haces Iscariote?-_Pregunto Isabela sorprendida al leer en su mente lo que el polvo de ángel Anderson buscaba entre sus ropas.

-_Utilizar la técnica del profesor Abraham Van Hellsing-_Dijo el cura mientras se acercaba a la cama de sir Hellsing.

-_¿Como_ _sabes eso Iscariote? Se presupone que Abraham Van Hellsing destruyo los archivos de Mina Harcker- _Dijo la nosferatu sorprendida por la información que tenía el Iscariote.

-_Eso no es de tu incumbencia y mejor ayúdame a mover a sir Integra, para colocarle la ostia en un lugar donde nadie la vea-_Ordeno el Iscariote mientras Isabela se acercaba a la sir y le quitaba las vendas de la herida que tenía en el abdomen.

-_Mira Iscariote pon la ostia en este lugar aquí nadie la vera-_Dijo Isabela mientras el Iscariote comenzaba a imitar paso por paso el procedimiento del fundador de la organización Hellsing.

-_Muy bien ya está hecho ahora dime en ¿dónde está el sumo pontífice?-_Ordeno muy molesto el padre Anderson.

-_Si claro que te lo diré, solo déjame llamar a mi hermano, a mi tío y a Schrodinger-_Respondió Isabela de mal modo al padre Anderson.

**Afuera del cuarto de sir Integra.**

-_Tío lo que hizo fue muy arriesgado, el convertir a la joven Hellsing en una, en una… usted sabe que eso la hará blanco fácil de los demás clanes- _Dijo Marcus de forma respetuosa al vampiro.

-_Eso ahora no es lo importante, lo importante es la batalla que próximamente sostendré con el mayor, por fin después de medio siglo logro su gran propósito y se enfrentara a mí cosa que será maravillosa…esta batalla entre dos viejos lobos de guerra-_Contesto Alucard a lo dicho por su sobrino.

-_Pero tío, en esas condiciones sir Integra no podrá formar parte de la batalla y podría…-_Marcus no termino de hablar porque en ese momento apareció rodeada de sombras Isabela.

_-Marcus, tío por favor entren en la habitación que necesito hablar de algo importante con ustedes- _Dijo la joven de modo respetuoso, con una expresión seria y desapareció del lugar.

-_Claro estaremos ahí en un momento-_Contesto Marcus mientras los dos desaparecían en la oscuridad, a unos pasos de distancia se encontraban la agente Victoria lo soldados y Walter analizando la situación.

-_¿Walter que es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué le hizo mi maestro a sir Integra?-_Pregunto Seras quien veía con intriga al grupo que se acababa de ir unos minutos antes.

-_Lo que paso fue… que sir Integra ahora es una hibrido y me temo que no podrá combatir en esta guerra… por ahora-_Contesto Walter a las preguntas hechas por la agente Victoria.

-_Creo que por el momento las cosas estarán bien en la organización… aunque creo que lo mejor es que estemos lo más pronto posible combatiendo contra esa organización-_Dijo Pip a los presentes.

_-En eso le doy toda la razón capitán, lo mejor será que estemos pronto en el campo de batalla-_Respondió Walter sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde reposaba la gran líder de Hellsing.

En la habitación de sir Integra el tema era como regresar a Londres y enfrentara a tod und krieg.

-_Muy bien ya estamos todos aquí Schrodinger, puedes decirnos lo que está ocurriendo-_Dijo Isabela al chico cuántico.

-_Bueno el ataque a Inglaterra se inicio hace dos horas, con cinco dirigibles en los cuales venia el mayor y su ejército, el lugar se convirtió en un caos, atacaron a los civiles, edificios, monumentos, destruyeron todo lo que estaba a su paso, el único lugar de Inglaterra que es "seguro" por el momento, es la mansión Hellsing, los pocos civiles que lograron escapar de la masacre están refugiados ahí, pero yo dudo mucho que resistan tanto tiempo, el campo minado que instalo el capitán Bernardotte ha sido la principal defensa en el cuartel y los pocos soldados que logran atravesar el campo son destruidos con balas, lo único que se sabe es que en cuanto Hellsing sea derrotado el mayor y sus soldados atacaran el Vaticano-_Contesto Schrodinger con una cara de terror al recordar la escena.

-_Muy bien chico gatuno ve a Polonia e informa al líder Hans, que se prepare para la pelea y averigua como están las cosas en Polonia-_Dijo Isabela con total calma y unos segundos después el chico cuántico volvió a aparecer en el cuarto.

-_Los soldados ya salieron rumbo a Inglaterra para ayudar… Isabela, sobre lo otro hace una hora que su majestad y el papa están ocultos en Polonia en el cuartel general lupino-_Antes que Schrodinger terminara de hablar el cura se le lanzo encima al chico.

-_¡Como se atrevieron a llevar al santo papa a un lugar lleno de demonios y aberraciones solo… sin mí para protegerlo de ustedes enviados de Satanás!-_Grito el cura colérico, mientras aplastaba la tráquea del pequeño chico gatuno.

-_Pero…el papa...no está solo…-_Dijo con dificultad Schrodinger, en ese momento el Iscariote soltó al minino bruscamente y este continúo-_El papa está acompañado por dos monjitas, una que parece estar loca, la otra es más tranquila pero, da miedo, por su parte su majestad se encuentra escoltada por sir Island y sir Penwood, ambos están muy bien y al parecer nadie sospecha que ellos están ocultos en Polonia-_Termino Schrodinger de hablar mientras sobaba su garganta.

-_Entonces no hay problema si Heinkel y Yumiko están con él nadie, podrá siquiera acercársele-_Dijo él cura mientras se recargaba de nuevo en la pared justo enfrente de donde se encontraba Alucard.

-_El problema está en que no podremos ir a Londres con sir integra en esas condiciones, así que lo único que se nos ocurre es que nos dividamos en tres aviones uno que irá a Polonia, otro ira al vaticano y el ultimo ira a Londres la pregunta es ¿quien irá con sir integra a Polonia? y ¿cuál será la estrategia?-_Dijo Marcus mientras colocaba un mapa sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba al lado de la cama de sir Hellsing.

-_Creo que lo mejor será que la agente Victoria y Walter se vallan a Polonia con sir Integra, mi tío, el señor Bernardotte y el señor Howard vallan a Londres y nosotros dos vallamos al vaticano, ¿tu Iscariote a donde iras?-_Pregunto Isabela de mal modo, al cura que no se había movido de su lugar al igual que Alucard.

-_Yo iré al vaticano, no me importa quién valla conmigo, mi misión es enfrentar a Enrico y darle el castigo divino por sus pecados-_Contesto el Iscariote de forma tajante.

-_Pues ya está decidido Schrodinger ve a alquilar…-_Isabela no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Alucard la interrumpió de forma abrupta.

_-Tú iras sola a Polonia, a Inglaterra iremos Walter, Howard y yo a Roma ira el Iscariote, Marcus, la chica policía y el mercenario- _Dijo el nosferatu con voz autoritaria, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su sobrina.

-_Yo iré a donde a mí se me dé la gana de ir, mi misión y única prioridad es enfrentar a la estúpida de Laura así que no me…_-Antes de que la vampiresa terminara de hablar Alucard la tomo por el cuello.

-_Por tu causa mi ama fue herida de muerte por esa maldita vampiresa, así que en Polonia la entrenaras y después ella podrá incorporarse a la batalla ¡es una orden!-_Después de dicho eso Alucard soltó a la joven que cayó al piso de rodillas.

-_Como… tú digas tío-_Contesto la joven con la voz débil, por contener su ira ante su antiguo amo y aunque no le agradara su creador.

-_Y tú gatito consigue solo dos aviones y un helicóptero, mas te vale que no me falles gato porque si lo haces te torturare por todo el resto de la eternidad-_Al escuchar esas palabras por parte del vampiro el chico cuántico desapareció del lugar y unos minutos después regreso con el encargo de Alucard, listo.

**En algún lugar en el cielo de Londres**

En el dirigible principal de la organización tod und krieg, el mayor descansaba cómodamente en su silla mientras apreciaba el hermoso espectáculo de muerte en los monitores del lugar.

-_Mayor, Enrico Maxwell ha regresado y quiere hablar con usted-_Dijo el Doc de modo respetuoso, entrando al lugar.

-_Valla que rápido a terminado el católico de destruir, a la gloriosa Inglaterra, dile que pase y por favor has que me traigan la cena-_Contesto el Mayor sin despegar la vista de los monitores.

-_Claro, mayor en seguida-_Dicho esto el Doc salió del lugar y Maxwell entro de modo respetoso a la sala de monitores del dirigible principal.

-_¿No crees que es hermoso Maxwell?- _Dijo el Mayor con una sonrisa torcida al recién llegado, Enrico- _Espere 55 años para volver a ver un paisaje así un paisaje lleno de muerte, destrucción, sangre, miedo… un paisaje de guerra-_Continuo el mayor sin despegar la mirada de las pantallas que mostraban la destrucción de Inglaterra.

-_Sí, Mayor disfruto esto con mucho gusto-_Dijo Maxwell mirando hecha añicos toda la gloria de Inglaterra.

-_Y dime Enrico ¿para que querías verme?-_Contesto el mayor volteando su silla hacia donde estaba el católico.

-_Venia a pedirle que me permitiera llevarme un dirigible y algunos soldados junto a sus ghouls para por fin atacar el vaticano y asesinar al papa-_Expreso el católico sin rodeos al mayor.

-_Eres muy impaciente Enrico, pero entiendo tu desesperación a sí que en cuanto regresen Laura y Walsh, podrás irte junto a mi vampiresa favorita, para que juntos destruyan a la poderosa Italia-_A terminar el Mayor de halar entro por la puerta el Doc con la cena lista.

-_Gracias, Mayor me retiro, a esperar a los demás- _Al salir Maxwell del lugar, el Mayor procedió a disfrutar de su cena.

-_Mayor, nuestro informante en México acaba de decirme, que un avión sin rumbo conocido acaba de despejar, si Hellsing decide cambiar de posición perderemos por completo nuestro paquete y el trabajo de Laura habrá sido en vano-_Expreso el Doc con intranquilidad a lo dicho por su informante.

-_Por eso no te preocupes Doc, nuestros dos agentes infiltrados en Hellsing, se enteraran a donde estará nuestro premio-_Respondió el mayor a la preocupación del Doc.

-_Entiendo entonces me retiro, disfrute su cena Mayor-_Cuando el Doc abandono el lugar el mayor observo detenidamente la pantalla.

-_En cuanto tenga en mis manos, mi preciso trofeo tendré también a Alucard a mis órdenes- _Después de dar una risita maniática, el Mayor prosiguió con su comida y su amado espectáculo.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo dirigible las cosas no estaban marchando como Laura y Walsh habían planeado pues ninguno de sus soldados había logrado infiltrarse al cuartel de Hellsing, y su dirigible ya no soportaría más los ataques de los soldados de Hellsing.

_-Laura hemos detectado a los sobrevivientes de la matanza se encuentran dentro de la mansión Hellsing, así que tú dirás cuando quieres que dispare el misil expansivo con el podremos penetrar el escudo más rápido-_Comenzó a decir sir Walsh con una sonrisa demoniaca al ver como se llevaba a cabo el ataque a Hellsing.

_-Tranquilo ex sir que se me ocurre una manera… más destructiva para entrar en Hellsing-_Contesto Laura mientras dispara con una metralleta en contra de los soldados que se encontraban en las ventanas del cuartel.

_-Sí, cual es esa brillante idea Laura que si seguimos así el dirigible terminara en llamas-_Dijo sir Walsh con sarcasmo mientras atacaba de nuevo con los misiles sencillos a la fortaleza que hasta el momento parecía impenetrable.

-_Pues es este Walsh-_Después de dichas palabras la joven vampiresa salto del dirigible y desapareció de la vista de Walsh.

**En el interior de la organización Hellsing**

La situación era crítica para los soldados de la organización, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener al enemigo fuera del cuartel, cosa que tenían controlada por el momento, no durarían mucho ya que las municiones y el armamento empezaba a escasear, además tenían que atender a los pocos sobrevivientes que habían logrado salir de la masacre.

-_Señor tenemos que pedir refuerzos para lograr mantener la situación y a pesar de la ayuda de los gansos salvajes, no podremos soportar por mucho más tiempo las municiones empiezan a escasear además que en el lugar los heridos son demasiados y las dos enfermeras no creo que resistan con tanto trabajo-_Comento con desesperación uno de los pocos sobrevivientes a la masacre que se había llevado en la torre de Londres.

-_Imposible pedir refuerzos soldado, la organización tod und krieg cerro toda posibilidad de comunicarse con el exterior solo nos queda esperar y resistir, lo mas que se pueda que dios y su majestad estén con nosotros amen-_Respondió Ferguson el encargado de la defensa en la organización en esos momentos.

-_Señor, señor, me reportan que una mujer salto del dirigible y desgraciadamente penetro el campo minado y se infiltro en el lugar-_Informo por radio uno de los soldados que vigilaba la entrada del lugar.

-_No se preocupe soldado, descríbame como era y en un instante la capturaremos-_Respondió Ferguson a lo dicho por el soldado.

-_Es rubia…- _Eso fue lo último que dijo el soldado y una extraña voz se escucho por el radio.-_Patéticos humanos pudieron detener, a unos vampiros sin cerebro… claro que pueden detenerlos pero a mí una vampiresa no podrán detenerme-_Después de dichas palabras la comunicación con el cuarto de contrales desapareció por completo, en la entrada justo afuera del cuarto de controles se encontraba el cadáver del primer soldado que moriría esa noche.

-_Te convertiría en un Gould pero si te soy honesta puedo destruir a estos bastardos yo sola y no te necesito así que buen viaje al infierno-_Y dicho esto la nosferatu corto sin compasión la cabeza del cadáver que empezaba a moverse en el piso.

_-Muy bien lleven a los heridos al cuarto de conferencias junto a las dos enfermeras, después los soldados que se encuentran en el techo que se encarguen de derribar el dirigible, los demás divídanse en dos grupos el primero se dirigirá al primer piso y encárguense de no dejar pasar a nadie al segundo piso los demás vallamos a cubrir el segundo piso y que dios y su majestad…-_Pero antes de que Ferguson terminara de hablar, los soldados comenzaron a acatar las órdenes de su superior Ferguson y los demás soldados se encontraban en sus puestos, unos pocos segundos después en el primer piso, de las sombras apareció por fin Laura quien llevaba en una de sus manos una espada y en la otra la cabeza del sargento al que acababa de asesinar.

-_Soldados de Hellsing es un gusto ser quien los destruirá junto con este despreciable lugar-_Y dicho eso la vampiresa comenzó a reír sin control y empezó así el terrible ataque de la nosferatu.

-_Tranquilos soldados ya saben qué hacer-_Después de que Ferguson dijera eso atreves del radio los soldados que se encontraban en la planta baja, comenzaron a atacar a la vampiresa con todo su arsenal, sin éxito alguno Laura destrozaba a los soldados con su espada y solo uno que otro lograba herirla de modo superficial, en la azotea del cuartel la historia era muy diferente pues el dirigible estaba a punto de ser derribado por una bazuca.

-_Laura maldita sea el dirigible está a punto de ser derribado dime donde estas-_Se escuchaba la voz de sir Walsh a través del radio que la joven vampiresa cargaba.

_-¡Oh! Walsh me arruinas la diversión ya que en este momento estoy disfrutando de una excelente cena, en fin creo que es momento de soltar ese precioso proyectil-_Contesto Laura mientras destrozaba el cuerpo del último soldado que se encontraba en la planta baja.

-_Perfecto Laura que disfrutes de tu festín-_Y así se termino la comunicación en el dirigible número dos, unos cuantos segundos después en el cuartel se escucho un terrible estruendo y la fachada del lugar comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco.

-_Soldado quiero un reporte completo ¿cómo van las cosas en el techo?-_Dijo un muy preocupado Ferguson pues en el segundo piso las cosas se ponían peor pues las reservas se agotaban y el cuartel estaba sufriendo demasiadas perdidas.

-_Señor perdimos a toda la tropa del primer piso, en el techo murieron aproximadamente 12 hombres con el ultimo proyectil y los que quedaron aun siguen atacando el dirigible, creemos que este caerá si seguimos con la ofensiva- _Contesto uno de los soldados, que tenia comunicación con los soldados que se encontraban aún con vida.

_-Tontos humanos dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo, ustedes caerán junto a este maldito lugar, durante cien años desde que el infeliz de Abraham van Hellsing destruyo a los de mi clan, jure que este momento llegaría, ja, ja, ja cuando sir Hellsing, regrese a su amada organización solo encontrara los escombros de este despreciable sitio, bueno claro si es que sobrevive al ataque de mi espada-_Rio con burla la vampiresa mientras, todo a su alrededor eran escombros sangre y cadáveres.

Mientras en la sala de conferencias, donde los heridos eran atendidos se escuchaba la voz de una de las enfermeras que se comunicaba con el mayor a través de su radio.

-_Mayor debe de ordenarle a Laura que se retire, si sigue así podría echar abajo todo nuestro plan- _Hablaba la joven en voz baja, mientras su compañera atendía a los demás heridos sin despegar la vista de los soldados que se encontraban, ahí cuidando que nadie entrara a atacar a los pocos civiles.

-_Tranquila teniente Zorin Laura está disfrutando de su venganza, quien soy yo para privarla de su bien merecida recompensa, por su gran trabajo-_Contesto el mayor con burla al recordar, que pronto tendría su precioso premio.

-_Si Laura consiguió lo que tanto deseaba señor porque Rip y yo aun seguimos a qui fingiendo ser enfermeras, permítanos formar parte de sus filas como vampiras, Mayor en cualquier momento podrían descubrirnos-_Decía con desesperación una muy intranquila Zorin.

-_Lo hare no te preocupes, lo que prometo… lo cumplo pronto ustedes dos disfrutaran de su merecida recompensa, pero antes tendrán que averiguar cuando llegara por fin mi principal objetivo-_Fue lo que el Mayor dijo, antes de que la joven diera una leve sonrisa y contestara.

-_Alucard estará aquí en una o dos horas, Mayor recuerda a ese chico del clan lupino, vino para avisarle a Ferguson, que Alucard fue a Brasil para no levantar sospechas sobre su paradero y el de su ama-_Dijo Zorin y el Mayor comenzó a reír de modo desquiciado.

-_Excelente pues regresen a la base junto con Laura después de destruir a Hellsing-_Y dicho eso Zorin sonrió de modo siniestro y dijo en voz baja a su compañera Rip lo dicho por el Mayor de pronto en el piso se escucharon unos extraños ruidos y unos segundos después la sala se encontraba rodeada de un extraño grupo desconocido para ellas.

Afuera de la sala de reuniones Laura, había arrasado prácticamente con todos los soldados, que se encontraban al servicio de Hellsing, por fin las municiones se habían terminado, las armas ya no servían y el hechizo que Laura había puesto sobre algunos de los soldados empeoraba las cosas.

-_Estúpidos humanos dense por vencidos ya… y tal vez tenga piedad de ustedes-_Se burlaba a todo volumen la joven mientras disfrutaba de la suculenta sangre que escurría de la cuchilla de su espada.

-_Nunca, seguiremos luchando en nombre de dios, de su majestad y de sir Integra-_Grito con ira Ferguson quien junto los soldados, que aun se mantenían con vida disparaban en dirección a la vampiresa_._

_-Sir Integra ja, ja ella… no me hagan reír yo me enfrente a ella y la vencí, lo más seguro es que ahora ya este muerta-_Reía la rubia mientras recordaba su enfrentamiento con la líder de Hellsing.

-_No, claro que no mato a nuestra líder ella está bien, en un lugar seguro-_Grito uno de los soldados coléricos, pero antes de que la vampiresa le respondiera se escucho una tremenda explosión y se escucho la voz del antiguo miembro de la mesa redonda.

-_Laura el dirigible fue derribado y Maxwell vino para ayudarnos, el mayor a tocado una retirada y me pidió que sacaras a…-_Después de eso la comunicación se corto.

-_Maldición ganaron una batalla pero, pero la guerra… no…. porque antes de irme ustedes morirán…-_ Y antes de llevar a cabo su ataque final un enorme lobo color blanco se lanzo sobre ella, y otros tres llevaban a rastras a la teniente Zorin Blitz y a la teniente Rip Van Winkle, Laura se zafo rápidamente del agarre del lobo y se puso en pie, escurriendo sangre del brazo.

-_Malditos sean Hellsing, pero esto no se quedara así nos veremos muy pronto-_Grito colérica la nosferatu, que junto a sus dos acompañantes se dirigían hacia una de la ventanas donde el tercer dirigible, se encontraba esperando a las tres mujeres que saltaron sin dudarlo ni un segundo, al ver como el líder del clan lupino se encontraba frente a ellas con una mirada que denotaba que si intentaban pelear el resultado sería devastador para ellas.

-_Soldados no dejen que el dirigible se valla disparen-_Grito uno de los gansos salvajes que junto a unos 22 soldados bajaban del techo y disparaban sin piedad al dirigible que se alejaba.

-_Creo que ya sabes quienes somos no es así-_Dijo el líder lupino mientras los demás miembros aparecían en el lugar junto a los heridos y muchas cajas con armamento, medicinas y municiones.

-_Usted debe de ser Hans el líder del clan lupino… es un gusto, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de los soldados que intenten entrar al refugio lo único que no entiendo, es porque atacaron a las dos enfermeras ellas nos son ne… -_Decía Ferguson pero el líder del clan lo interrumpió de golpe.

-_Ellas eran unas traidoras-_Dijo el capitán y líder del clan de modo cortante, reorganizando a los de su tropa para luchar contra los pocos vampiro artificiales, que aun merodeaban por la zona.

-_No entiendo de que habla señor Hans ellas solo eran unas…-_Y de nuevo el líder volvió a interrumpir de modo frio y cortante al actual encargado de la organización.

-_Schrodinger el mensajero de mi manada, fue uno de los miembros que fue capturado por esos malditos, cuando vino a darles el mensaje de Alucard, vio a una de esas mujeres y la reconoció así que me lo informo, ahora olvídese de eso, hay que concentrarnos, en derrotar y controlar a esos vampiros artificiales-_Y así ambos regresaron a sus tácticas de ofensiva en contra de los subordinados del tercer reich.

**En el tercer dirigible**

Se encontraban Enrico, Laura, Rip, Zorin y Rob Walsh, discutiendo de lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás en el cuartel de Hellsing pues al llegar al dirigible principal el Mayor estaría totalmente molesto por la derrota que su organización acababa de sufrir.

-_Laura ya estarás contenta, lograste arruinar lo que tanto nos costó conseguir, tu maldita venganza nos echo a perder los planes-_Gritaba Rip totalmente histérica mientras trataba de curarse las heridas que los soldados lupinos le provocaron.

-_Escúchame muy bien, mi venganza es mía… así que no te metas y déjame en paz-_Contesto la vampiresa totalmente molesta, mientras su brazo el cual el líder del clan lupino había destrozado comenzaba a curarse.

-_Basta ya herejes que eso no importa, ahora es momento de concentrarse en la nueva misión que nos dio el mayor-_Ponía orden el ex líder de la sección 13 del Iscariote.

-_De que hablas Maxwell ¿Cuál es esa nueva misión?- _Pregunto Rob Walsh sin despegar la mirada del monitor que se encontraba en el dirigible.

-_Pues irán al vaticano, a deshacerse del sumo pontífice-_Se escucho la voz del Mayor quien de pronto apareció en el monitor del dirigible.

-_Mayor, le pido me perdone por mi falla deje que mi ira y sed de venganza arruinaron las cosas-_Expreso Laura mientras se inclinaba frente el monitor en modo humilde.

-_No, seas ridícula Laura que esta solo fue una batalla la guerra no la perderemos, hasta que Alucard llegue iniciara la verdadera lucha-_Contesto el Mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_Disculpe que los interrumpa Mayor, pero sería un desperdicio de tiempo porque ese chico, el mensajero del clan lupino, al que capturamos primero, le informo al señor Ferguson que el papa y su majestad fueron llevados a un lugar lejos de la batalla, por ordenes del propio Alucard-_Explico de modo respetuoso la teniente Zorin Blitz.

-_Entonces destruyan el vaticano solo por placer, de su majestad y del papa me encargare yo mismo más tarde, ya le di a Enrico ordenes a sí que Rip, Zorin ustedes vendrán al cuartel general… para que el Doc les dé por fin lo que tanto han deseado… Enrico, Walsh, Laura disfruten de la destrucción-_Y dicho esto el mayor corto comunicación con el tercer dirigible.

_-Ya escucharon, tenemos otra misión-_Dijo Laura con una sonrisa maliciosa, y los demás en el lugar dieron una carcajada sombría.

**En un avión rumbo a Polonia **

Se encontraba Isabela en un avión rumbo a Polonia discutiendo con Schrodinger, sobre la decisión de su tío y sobre su molestia al no poderse enfrentar a su rival Laura.

-_Pues no estoy de acuerdo gatito, mi tío es quien acosaba a sir Integra, a mi me dan una misión para evitar que la tal Rip Van Winkle y Zorin Blitz la asesinen y termino alejada de la batalla y para colmo tengo que ser yo la que adiestre a sir Hellsing con sus habilidades como hibrido-_Decía la joven con frustración.

-_Creo que no te quedaba de otra Isabela eres la única en quien confía actualmente tu tío, de quien si me compadezco es de la pobre Seras, a ella sí que la trato mal su maestro-_Contesto el chico cuántico sin apartar la mirada de donde se encontraba recostada sir Integra.

-_Claro… y realmente me sentí muy mal por ella...ya que fue mi culpa yo fui quien engaño y estuvo manipulando a sir Integra para que realizara la loca idea de ese viaje, donde la estúpida de Laura casi la mata-_Expreso Isabela de modo resignado mientras se hundía en el asiento.

-_Bueno Isabela no fue tu culpa… tú solo seguías ordenes-_Dijo el chico gatuno tratando de animar a la chica.-_Isabela, recuerdas mi informe sobre, los infiltrados de Hellsing, pues las dos… de seguro ya están fuer de el cuartel-_Dijo el chico cuántico, de modo muy serio.

-_Eso es muy bueno gatito, sería fatal que tod und krieg descubriera, que el papa y su majestad se encuentran, en Polonia o peor, que se enteren que sir Hellsing y nosotros vamos hacia allá para reunirnos con ellos-_Dijo Isabela pensando en que le diría a sir Hellsing, cuando ella despertara.

-_Si eso, sería muy peligroso, y sin duda siento, que el mayor está planeando algo, pero en fin lo bueno es que el señor Alucard ya va en camino para Londres-_Contesto Schrodinger.

-_Cambiando de tema podrías decirme, ¿para qué rayos te pidió mi tío el dichoso helicóptero?-_Comento la nosferatu de mal modo.

-_Él me dijo que estaba seguro, de que alguien los estaba siguiendo así que me pidió el helicóptero para despistar a los de tod und krieg y así alejarlos de sir Hellsing-_Explico con calma Schrodinger.

-_Ya entiendo…-_Antes de que la nosferatu terminara de hablar, en el lugar donde se encontraba sir Integra recostada se comenzó a escuchar un extraño ruido y la líder se empezó a mover lentamente.- _Muévete Schrodinger que sir Helllsing se acaba de despertar-_Y dicho esto los dos chicos que se encontraban sentados, se levantaron automáticamente de su lugar, para atender a la líder de Hellsing.

-_¿Dónde, donde, donde estoy?- _Se escucho decir a la joven sir Integra, quien intentaba levantarse de la camilla en vano.-_ Tú, eres Isabela Dracul la líder de ese clan, ¿dime en dónde estamos y qué ocurre?-_Contesto sir Integra, amenazando a la vampiresa con la espada que aun traía amarrada en la cintura muy débilmente pues aun no estaba repuesta del todo.

-_Calma sir Hellsing, nosotros no vamos a hacerle ningún daño tranquilícese y le explicare todo con calma-_Contesto Isabela de modo tranquilo mientras ayudaba a sir Hellsing, para acomodarse de nuevo en la cama-_Por favor no haga eso, aun no está usted del todo bien-_

_-Habla de una buena vez, que mi paciencia se está terminando-_Dijo la líder de Hellsing de modo frio.

**En el helicóptero rumbo a Brasil.**

-_Alucard estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar, no me gusta la idea de dejar a sir integra sola con Isabela y ese tal Schrodinger-_Pregunto Walter de modo muy inseguro.

_-No tienes de que preocuparte Walter, si a mi ama le ocurre algo Isabela sabe perfectamente que la aniquilare… además yo necesito algo de calentamiento antes de ir a enfrentar al Mayor- _Contesto Alucard totalmente tranquilo mientras en las ventanillas del helicóptero, se podía ver el lugar donde aterrizarían en unos segundos.

-_Alucard esta será una batalla, muy peligrosa y no debemos confiarnos-_Contesto Walter mientras observaba como el helicóptero llegaba por fin a su destino, cuando repentinamente comenzó a sonar el comunicador que Isabela le había entregado a Walter antes de partir.

-_¿Que es ese ruido Walter?-_Pregunto Daniel muy intrigado al escuchar el desconocido sonido.

-_Es un comunicador que me dio Isabela antes de que ella y sir Hellsing se fueran en el avión- _Y dicho esto el mayordomo contesto el aparato.

-_Walter… Walter… soy Isabela… le comunico… que ella… ya despertó… y necesita… hablar con… mi tío-_Se escuchaba el aparato entrecortadamente.

-_Entiendo Isabela en seguida te lo comunicare-_Y dicho esto Walter dio el aparato al nosferatu.

_-Mi ama, dígame ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?-_Contesto el nosferatu, de modo respetuosos a su ama.

-_Alucard sirviente… tu y yo… tenemos algo… pendiente… pero lo arreglaremos…después… supe por Isabela… de los planes… de tod und krieg… y mi orden es… que no… dejes que esos malnacidos… le roben… a Londres su gloria… se atrevieron... a atacar… a mis hombres… destruyeron… el cuartel… y atentaron… contra la vida…de su majestad… no tienen… perdón…así que…no tengas… piedad de… ellos… mi orden es…¡BUSCAR Y DETRUIR!... no me decepciones…-_Dijo la líder de Hellsing con ese tono de voz firme, que tanto hace temblar a sus enemigos.

-_Sera un placer mi ama, cumpliré sus ordenes al pie de la letra-_Dicho esto el nosferatu dio una risita maliciosa ante el inminente deseo de cumplir las órdenes de su ama.

A unos metros de distancia de donde se estaba llevando a cabo el aterrizaje del helicóptero se encontraba un hombre con sombrero y traje elegante esperando con un ejército de personas armadas.

-_Mayor él ya está aquí dígame ¿Qué debo de hacer?, ¿Cuál será mi misión?- _Pregunto con malicia aquel hombre misterioso.

_-Solo tienes que entretenerlo unas cuantas horas, aun necesito averiguar a donde han enviado, a mi preciosa pieza clave para ganar esta guerra-_Contesto el Mayor sin apartar la mirada de la reciente batalla con los hombres lobos.

-_Claro no hay ningún problema, es más le aseguro que ya no tendrá que preocuparse por Alucard-_Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios.

-_Eso espero-_Y dicho esto el hombre cortó la comunicación con el Mayor y el ejército nazi.

-_Ya saben qué hacer-_Y así se comenzó el ataque al helicóptero donde viajaban los 3 soldados de la organización Hellsing, los hombres armados comenzaron a atacar el helicóptero, sin consideración unos segundos después uno de los hombres que portaba una bazuca logro derribar el helicóptero, el cual se desplomo y al caer a tierra este ardió en llamas en cuestión de segundos.

**En el cielo de Londres unos minutos después.**

-_Mayor ¿en verdad cree que esos hombres logren derrotar a Alucard?-_Pregunto el Doc después de escuchar la plática que el Mayor sostuvo, unos minutos antes por comunicador.

-_No por supuesto que no pero…será divertido ver a Alucard… dándonos una plena y gratificante confirmación de guerra, así que disfruta del show es más, llama a todos los soldados para que vean a que nos enfrentaremos pronto-_Exclamo el mayor rebosante de alegría.

-_Muy bien mayor como usted ordene-_Y el Doc salió del salón para llamar a los nuevos miembros.

-_Alucard esto para ti es solo un pequeño contra tiempo… para nuestro gran encuentro…disfruta de este insignificante entrenamiento… ya que en el momento, en que por fin obtenga mi trofeo también te tendré a ti-_Dicho esto el mayor soltó una enorme carcajada mientras disfrutaba de eso que tanto amaba la guerra.

Por fin desde el momento en que se inicio el ataque a Londres, salía el sol dando a todos el panorama de total destrucción, lo peor de esas brutales escenas era que este apenas era el inicio de la sangre y la destrucción.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

(Hola queridos lectores aquí estoy de nueva cuenta como verán este cap tuvo mucha intriga, y un milagro pues como verán sir integra por fin acaba de regresar a la "vida" espero que no se molesten por el hecho de haber hecho que Alucard convirtiera a sir Integra en una hibrido, pero era totalmente necesario, bien ustedes quien creen que sea ese personaje que ha estado espiando a nuestros vampiros, me imagino que tampoco saben que o a quien se refiera el mayor con eso de su "premio" pues no, se nos preocupen que en el próximo cap lo sabrán todo en fin nos leemos pronto)-

(Y muchas gracias por sus reviews a **palomix, **a nuestra querida **Aletse, S. Sacrifice **y por último a nuestro compatriota **Vladlover**, gracias por sus comentarios, esperamos que nos sigan leyendo y les prometo que la próxima vez isabelita si estará presente contestando sus importantes y magníficos comentarios ahora si chao y espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y también un feliz inicio de año feliz 2012)

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


End file.
